


Bechloe Short Stories

by SSBechloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSBechloe/pseuds/SSBechloe
Summary: One-shots/prompts about Bechloe. I'll figure out a better name for the work...





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time I'm posting on this site, so if something goes wrong, sorry. Also, first time writing about Bechloe, so I hope you'll like it

**Ice Cream**

 

It had been a stressful and long day for Beca. She’d had to get up way too early for her liking to avoid being late to her class, _again_ , with a professor who had probably hated her guts the minute she had walked into his class. She’d barely made it on time, even though she tried her best, well, that’s a lie, but she did walk a little faster than usual to at least put a little effort in being on time.

She then had two more long and boring classes. She still doesn’t know how she ended up signing up for these classes, but next semester she was definitely going to pick different classes and make wiser decisions than she’d had on this one.

She luckily had a quiet moment to eat something in peace, and took that time to focus on her music, before she had to go to rehearsals with the Bella’s. She was still working on their next set list, but she hadn’t gotten much time to deal with that between studying and work.

Rehearsals had been a bitch, she doesn’t know what someone had done or said to Aubrey, but the tall blonde was on some kind of warpath. Not even Chloe’s sweet-talking could help her calm down, or even act reasonable, and usually the redhead’s well-chosen words would make the blonde take a moment to think and apologize. Or well, not apologize, because Aubrey Posen does not apologize for being _uptight_ , but at least she’d be calmer and make more sense.

Beca was desperately due for a break, but work was calling, so after a quick shower, and ordering take-out to be delivered at her work, she headed off to the radio station. Being around music, the thing she probably loves more than anything, was quickly helping her calm down again, she just had to ignore hearing Jesse talk about some kinda movie she was not interested in at all.

She finally made it home at 12.26am and she was exhausted. She dumped her bag and laptop on her little desk before changing into some sleepwear. After removing her makeup and brushing her teeth, she literally jumped into her bed, thankful that her roommate was away for the upcoming weekend and wouldn’t be able to witness it, or hear her loud, happy squeal. She really couldn’t wait to sleep.

She was in the middle of a very nice dream when she woke up from hearing some weird noises coming from outside, but chose to ignore them. She was not, under any circumstances, going to open up her eyes to check out what was going on, nope, nothing is going to come between her and her precious sleep.

Well, that is what she told herself until something right outside her window made a loud noise and she could hear a whispered “ _Shoot!_ ” before there was another soft banging before it went silent. What the hell was going on? Maybe one of her roommate’s crazy friends had deci-

Nope, that thought flew right out of her mind at the sound of another softly whispered “ _Crap!_ ” and she realized she knew the voice. She opened one eye to check the time on her phone and started blinking wildly as the harsh light brightened up the dark room.

**_3.48am_ ** _Who the h-?!_

Her silent question was answered when her window suddenly popped open and a person stumbled into the room through the small opening, landing with a loud thud. How in the world she had fitted through that, nobody would know.

"What the…” was the only thing she could mumble out as she turned her bedside lamp on and watched as a completely dressed-up Chloe sat up and rubbed a hand over her left shoulder, cutely( _what?_ ) pouting and looking at the spot she’d hurt during her tumble.

Hearing a voice, but mostly the suddenness of light in the room, made Chloe look up and break out into a big grin. Forgetting her pain, she simply waved at Beca, who had now sat up in bed, rubbing at her eyes to make sure she was actually seeing this, “Hi Beca!”

“What?” The brunette shakes her head to try and clear the fog in her head before frowning at the intruder, “Don’t you ‘ _Hi, Beca_ ’ me. What… how? Why?”

She was way too sleepy to form complete sentences, and the many questions going through her head weren’t helping either. Chloe simply shrugged and clumsily stood up. She made her way towards the bed and sat down. With her big blue puppy eyes she looks at the brunette and leans in a little closer, “Let’s go for ice cream!”

Beca was sure she was having some kind of hallucinated dream, that honestly couldn’t have been what had been Chloe’s motive to break in and ask, or demand, or whatever. She looks up at the grinning redhead in confusion, “Ice cream?”

Chloe nods, the grin seeming to grow even bigger, and Beca is starting to get a little creeped out by it.

“You… wanna go… for... _ice cream_?” She slowly gets out, a frown deeply etched across her forehead. “With me?” She adds a moment later when Chloe doesn’t answer.

“Duh!” The redhead rolls her eyes like it’s obvious, “Who else would I ask?”

“Uhm… how about Fat Amy, or Stacie? Or anyone who isn’t sleeping at this moment?” She rubs her eyes again as Chloe seems to ponder over her words. She sees her shake her head a moment later before the big blue eyes turn back to her.

As Beca takes a closer look, she notices that her eyes are a little reddish and seem to have a slight glaze over them. Great, Chloe is drunk. Of course that’s why she wants ice cream. And why she decided to break in.

“Have you been drinking?” She asks even though she knows the answer already.

“Hmm, maybe a little?” Chloe shrugs again and takes hold of her wrists with her hands, “So… You coming?”

“Chlo… It’s 4am… You seriously crawled through my bedroom window to ask me to go get ice cream with you?! Dude, what’s wrong with you?” Beca lets out frustratingly and Chloe starts to pout again, which Beca really wish she wouldn’t do.

“So, you don’t wanna go?” If possible the pout grows bigger and her eyes start to water a little, “Okay… I just really wanted to have some ice cream with you. It was a bad night and I thought you would be game, cuz even though you’re like really weird, and sarcastic, and brutally honest at times, which you know you gotta work on cuz that’s not always nice… And… Where was I?” Chloe rambles and Beca wishes she would stop, because she knows that she’s going to end up agreeing if the redhead doesn’t stop talking soon just to put herself out of this misery.

“Oh, yeah. I just really wanted to eat ice cream with you.” She ends up repeating but doesn’t seem to notice it herself and continues on, “Because even though you are sarcastic, you do make me laugh with your comments and I really need that. And maybe having come here at, how late did you say it was again?”

“4am… _almost 4.15 already…_ ” Beca whispers the last bit under her breath and just closes her eyes while taking a deep breath as Chloe continues her rambles. The redhead always talked a lot but when she was drunk, or well, _very_ tipsy, the talking never seemed to end. And it was crystal clear that right now she was going to continue to talk until she gets her way.

“Okay! Okay, enough! Please, just stop.” Beca has finally had enough and she just grumbles. “You so owe me.”

Chloe looks as if she’s going to interrupt but Beca stops her by holding her hand up and speaking, “Rules. First, we are not going to leave my room, I’m not going to change and, yea, just no,” Chloe nods her head as a smile starts to form on her face, “Second, I have ice cream in my fridge over there, and thirdly, if you so much as spill a drop on my blankets, I’m going to tell Aubrey what you said about her after rehearsals this afternoon.”

Chloe’s eyes immediately widen at the threat, ”NO! Don’t tell her, she will actually kill me.”

“Then don’t make a mess. Oh, and fourthly, you’re going to explain this breaking in thing and promise me to never do it again. Just use the door like normal people.” Beca adds while Chloe gets up to grab the ice cream from the fridge she had pointed at earlier.

“But what’s the fun in that?” The redhead simply shrugs and Beca rolls her eyes at her. The brunette lets out a long sigh, knowing she won’t be sleeping any time soon, definitely not with a sugared up Chloe. But thankfully it’s Friday night, or technically Saturday morning, and they don’t have anything to do today since Aubrey had finally relented and given the Bella’s the day off as an apology. Not spoken of course, but it’s the thought that counts.

The two end up talking about a multitude of subjects; Chloe never lacking to find a topic to converse about. And Beca is grateful when Chloe does _finally_ fall asleep after nodding off a few times but startling awake to talk about something new.

It’s almost 8.30am by the time she does, and Beca follows soon after. Both in awkward positions on her small bed, that she knows their bodies won’t forgive them for when they wake up, whenever that may be.

She finds that, even though she really did want to just simply sleep, she really did kind of need this after the day she’d had. Just talking about random things and laughing while eating ice cream. For that she’s kind of grateful, but no one will ever hear her say that and Chloe definitely won’t find out that she enjoyed it just as much as the other girl had.

 


	2. A Beale Family Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's family decides to suddenly drop by while she and Beca are moving into their new apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a lot longer than planned. The characters aren't fully spot-on, but I tried my best. I also just finished this, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

**A Beale Family Invasion**

 

Beca and Chloe have been dating for a little over a year, only having made it public to their friends after three months because they’d wanted to stay in that blissful bubble for a little while without their nosy friends interrupting and constantly making comments at their expense; like they knew they would as soon as they did find out.  

It was pretty easy to hide, at first, since most of the Bella’s were living and working throughout the country and they’d only be able to keep in touch through their group chat. But, having lived with Fat Amy for months before that, thus living with her daily ‘Bhloe’ comments, made it a lot harder. She was like a hawk, watching their every move, a comment always at the ready.

Fat Amy had been ecstatic when they told her, well... She actually accidentally found out when she was supposed to be going out one night but her date had canceled and she came home early to find Chloe and Beca having their own little date. Amy being her natural self, wasn’t shy to boast about having known it all along. And of course  _ ‘BHLOE IS ON!!’   _ had been her first text after the couple had told the others, which was met with an eye-roll from one, and a punch in the arm from the other.

Telling their families had gone a little differently. Beca didn’t really want to tell her dad about it, because he didn’t really care all that much about her and her life anyway. And Sheila, the step monster, well, she had been a little over-excited about the news, pretending way too hard to be happy to come across as sincere.

Chloe was surprisingly very hesitant and anxious to tell her family about dating Beca. Her mother had always been a very happy and positive person, and was always supportive of her children, so she wasn’t really worried about telling her. But her two older brothers… They are very (over)protective of their baby sister, and they could be really intimidating, and honestly, Chloe was scared for the day Beca would meet them.

And that day happened to be today. And it wasn’t on their terms like Chloe had hoped it would be. Nope, it was a normal Beale invasion kind of thing, just showing up without much annunciation.

After having lived with Amy for over three years, and also with a desperate need for their own privacy—escaping the daily comments and teasings from their roommate— the couple had decided to move out and get their own apartment. The search luckily didn’t take all that long and soon they found themselves owners of a nice two-bedroom apartment that only needed a little restoration and some new furniture.

Which brings them to today. Chloe had completely underestimated how many things they had, well, that she’d collected throughout these few years of living in New York. There were so many boxes with stuff she didn’t even realize were hers, and she didn’t even want to know how it had all fitted into the small studio apartment.

Fat Amy had been no help with packing up, and had actually left two hours ago to get them some lunch, but Chloe knows she won’t come back until everything was over at their— _ their! _ —new apartment. As she’s closing one of the last cardboard boxes, she receives a text message and her eyes widen immediately when she reads it.

**Beca ~ Your brothers are at the front door, wtf do I do?!**

What?! How were her brothers at the new apartment, she hadn’t even told—Oh... She suddenly remembers that she had let it slip during a FaceTime call with them and her mother about two weeks ago. She might’ve been really excited about getting an apartment with her girlfriend… Crap! Beca is going to kill her, if her brothers haven’t already killed her girlfriend before she gets there...

**Chloe ~ I’m so sorry babe! I forgot I told them about moving today...**

**Chloe ~ Are they still outside?**

Her phone immediately buzzes in her hands after she hit send and she sees a message from her oldest brother. She bites her bottom lip as she opens it.

**Daniel ~ R u at the apmt? Jst knocked & heard a weird squeak so we knw some1 is here…**

Chloe can’t help but chuckle as she reads the message and gets an incoming text from her girlfriend. She opens that one, still softly giggling to herself as she reads the short message, and sends a quick reply.

**Beca ~ Uh, yea…**

**Chloe ~** **Maybe you should open the door then… Might be a good place to start…**

She goes back to the chat with her brother asking him why they’re here without telling her, or without simply asking if it was even okay with her—mostly so she could make sure  _ Beca _ was okay with it—to which he replies with a  _ ‘We’re Beales, we dnt do announcements, we jst show up’ _ .

She shakes her head and types a reply that Beca is there, she quickly sends a second message that they need to behave themselves and not freak her girlfriend out. Daniel simply sends her two angel emojis, which causes her to cover her face with both hands and pray that her girlfriend will forgive her for what’s about to go down.

She sends an encouraging message to Beca, at least she hopes it’ll help, before deciding it’s probably best if she quickly fills the last boxes and gets them into her, well technically Beca’s, car. The faster she gets back to their new apartment, the less damage repair she’ll have to do. She hopes...

**Chloe ~ You can do this! Just ignore their pretend intimidation act. And if they misbehave, tell them I’ll punch them and share their deepest secrets**

**Chloe ~ Also again, sorry! I’ll make it up to you xx**

Chloe can’t deny how nervous she suddenly feels, her only hope is that her mother has joined her brothers, because at least she can act like a buffer and make them stop freaking out Beca. Though her mother does enjoy seeing people—anyone who has ever dated her kids—squirm, Chloe knows that she won’t join in this time since she has told her enough about Beca that her mother knows exactly how important the small brunette has become to her.

XOX

Beca stares with wide eyes at the two tall guys standing directly in front of her. She can’t deny how intimidated and small she feels as the two look her up and down with their arms crossed in front of their chests, showing off their firm muscles. Usually she wouldn’t give a damn, but these are Chloe’s brothers and they could probably squeeze all life out of her while using only their pinky fingers.

It’s a ridiculous thought but she’s a little freaked out. She’s never had to deal with family members before—she’s never been in a relationship long enough to deal with family. And though Chloe had told her about the intimidation tactics her brothers use on anyone who’s dating her, it doesn’t make having to  _ actually _ deal with it any easier.

The two had introduced themselves as Daniel and Andrew—Chloe’s protectors, as Andrew had quickly added—and she’d almost rolled her eyes until they started doing this creepy staring act. She could only meekly squeak out  _ ‘I’m, uh… Beca _ ’ as a ways to introduce herself to them.

Thankfully for her, or maybe not, she didn’t know yet, another knock on the front door interrupted this weird silence thing that was going on. She quickly made her way towards the door and opened it, only to be met with another, but only slightly, taller person standing there.

“Hi! You are Beca, right?” The woman gently asked, a smile taking over her face as Beca nods her head as ways of a reply, her voice had apparently decided to run away the moment she’d opened the door the first time.

The smile on the women’s face was very similar to the one she had gotten used to seeing every day, and it did manage to relax her, but only slightly. She still hadn’t found any words or manners to do anything but stand there and stare, but at least she was still blinking, she thinks...

“I’m Charlotte, Chloe’s mom.” The older woman states with the same gentle voice and Beca simply nods her head again before opening the door wider and stepping back to silently invite her into the apartment, closing the door softly behind her.

“It’s so good to  _ finally _ meet you! Chloe has talked a lot about you.” The smile is still on her face, and seems to grow when she notices Beca hovering by the front door, obviously not knowing what to do.

“Uh, thanks? I think…” Beca struggles to get out and doesn’t really know what to do with her hands, so she decides to just keep them in fists next to her body.

The awkward moment of silence continues for a few seconds as Charlotte looks around with a gentler smile on her face, however, her face changes into a serious look as she spots her two sons standing in the middle of the living room. Still performing their intimidation act, even now with their mother present.

“Oh…” she breathes out before turning to Beca, “Have they been here long? Doing  _ that _ ?”

Beca simply shrugs, she didn’t know how long they had been doing their intimidation, scare away,  _ thing, _ but she would really love it if they’d just stop. It had obviously worked so far but nobody needed to know that, or find out about it, especially not any of the Bella’s, they already teased her enough for having gone  _ ‘soft’ _ . Whatever.

Charlotte nods her head to herself before speaking to her, “I apologize for what I’m about to do.”

Beca simply watches with a look of confusion on her face as Charlotte walks over towards her sons, stops in front of them and smacks both of them against the back of their heads.

“Ow!” Both of them say at the same time and start rubbing at the spot their mother just smacked them. It’s almost comical how quick they went from looking frightening and tough, to looking like two little boys about to be scolded by their mother. It causes Beca to finally relax a little, and she lets out a soft chuckle as she watches the interaction.

“I told you two to stop doing this. And I’m sure your sister has warned you two as well.” She stops as Daniel and Andrew nod their heads, before continuing, “You two are going to behave nicely from now on and apologize to Beca. And when Chloe gets here, you will apologize to her as well.”

“But…” Andrew tries and even pouts, which causes Beca to chuckle again, the pout reminding her of Chloe, who has been known to use that—usually in combination with her big blue eyes—to get anything she wants, or to get herself out of a certain situation.

“Don’t make me smack you again.” And that was the end of that conversation.

Charlotte looks expectantly at her sons who then let their shoulders slump. Beca eyes widen at how quickly their demeanors change, Andrew’s still looking a little sulky, but there is a small smile forming on his face. And Daniel is now spotting a big grin on his face as he starts to approach her. She’s starting to get creeped out again, this time for a completely different reason.

He stops right in front of her and starts to speak, “I’m sorry for doing that, we just—”

“—want to protect your sister. I get it, sorta.” Beca says, and she actually used real, clear words too this time. Her voice has apparently decided to finally make a return again, and she’s grateful for that.

Daniel holds out his hand and Beca takes it after a few seconds of consideration, “Again, I apologize, but just so you know… If you hurt her…”

He raises an eyebrow at her and looks deeply into her eyes, trying to go for a different scare tactic, but with the way a small grin is starting to take over his serious face, she can’t help but shake her head with a small smile and telling him, “I wouldn’t dare dream of hurting her. She’s too nice.”

“You got that right.” Daniel sends her a fond smile and she just nods at him as he steps back again. Andrew’s apology is a little rushed, but the hug he ends up suddenly springing on her, says enough. Wide-eyed she awkwardly pats his back and he lets go.

Things after that are a lot smoother. Charlotte compliments her on the apartment, really loving the lay-out. She asks Beca if they can help with anything and Beca simply states that they only need to put the boxes into the right rooms and that the furniture needs to be put in their right places. But she quickly adds that they don’t have to help, however, Charlotte is already ordering her sons to do the heavy lifting.

Beca can’t help but smile as Daniel and Andrew immediately do what their mother tells them, asking Beca for the directions as they each pick up a box. She laughs as she picks up a box herself while Andrew and Daniel start joking around with each other, like trying to guess what’s in the boxes, and if it’s a heavy one saying that it most likely belongs to Chloe.

XOX

Okay, so her trying to rush was a better idea in theory than in actual reality. Chloe had forgotten how awful New York traffic is, and she wasn’t even going that far—just six blocks from their old apartment—but she’d been stuck for twenty minutes on the same road.

Her worry about her girlfriend’s safety was growing bigger by the second. Her brothers could be big jerks and take things too far, definitely if she or her mother weren’t present, but now her girlfriend had also stopped replying to her text messages, so she had absolutely no clue what was going on or what she’d be walking into.

She contemplated sending another text to Beca, but a sudden loud car horn going off startled her and she looked up to see that traffic was moving again. Slowly but surely she was getting closer to the street where she needed to be.

It only took five more minutes and she was so grateful that there was a free parking space close to the entrance of their new apartment building, she knows this is a rarity, but it also meant she didn’t have to drive into the small parking lot underneath the building. Something about that spooked her a little, besides, she admits, she isn’t the best driver and if anything happened to Beca’s car…  _ Yea, don’t even imagine it _

She got out of the car and grabbed one of the last six boxes from the back seat before closing the door and locking the car. She made her way over to the building’s entrance and used her key to open the door, then she made her way towards the elevator and pressed the button for the 8th floor.

In the elevator she tried to prepare herself for the worst case scenario that she might find once she steps into her new apartment. She hoped everything had gone okay, and that she still had a girlfriend to come home to.

The elevator dings and the doors open up. She walks out and towards the right apartment number, she places her ear against the front door to find out if she could hear anything. She didn’t actually know what she was expecting to be honest, but laughter and music playing was definitely not it.

She carefully presses her key into the lock and slowly opens the door, she peeks in before opening the door wider and moving to stand in the doorway with a look of shock on her face.

The furniture in the living room was exactly where Beca and her had wanted to put it, the TV was hanging on the wall and apparently completely installed, since her brothers were playing Mario Kart on it. She closes the door behind her while continuing to look around and she realizes that there’s only two more boxes in the corner of the room that need to be unpacked.

“Uh…” She breathes out as a noise from the kitchen catches her attention. And that’s when a delicious smell fills her nose, lasagna. Wait, her  _ mother’s _ lasagna. So the sneak  _ was _ here… She’d sent her mother a text as an afterthought to check if she had also decided to just drop by, but her mother never replied back.

“Uh…” She starts again but a little louder this time as she places the box down next to the door, “Hi?”

“Hey Chlo!” “Yo!” Are the two greetings she gets from her brothers since they are too into their race to actually acknowledge her and Chloe rolls her eyes at them before a body suddenly comes out of the kitchen and she’s almost knocked over as she’s tightly gripped into a hug.

“My baby girl!” Her mother cries into her shoulder and Chloe can’t help but roll her eyes again while hugging her mother back just as tightly.

“Mom!”

“Shh…Let me have this moment.” Charlotte pulls back but keeps her arms on her daughter’s shoulders, “My baby is all grown up and domesticated.”

“Oh god… Please stop. You get  _ one _ more sappy comment for the time you’re here, so use it wisely.” Chloe tells her and grins when her mother raises her right hand and pokes her on the nose with her index finger.

“Cheeky.”

“Hey, Dan? Where did you put the—Oh, never mind!” A very familiar voice calls out from the room that’s the furthest from the living room, also known as her and Beca’s new bedroom, and Chloe’s face immediately breaks out into a huge smile.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Charlotte’s voice grabs Chloe’s attention and she looks up at her mother who has a gentle smile on her face.

Chloe can’t help but nod her head at her mother, the huge smile turning into a small, adoring one as she replies, “I really do.”

“I can tell, you have that same twinkle in your eyes like your daddy used to have…” Charlotte says as her eyes gloss over a little and Chloe quickly pulls her mother back into a tight hug, her eyes equally as watery at the thought of her late father. It had been years since he suddenly passed away, but it doesn’t make them miss him any less.

“I miss him…” She whispers into her mother’s shoulder and feels more than hears her mom hum in agreement, “Do you think he’s proud of me?”

Her mother pulls away and moves her hands up to hold her daughter’s face in them, wiping her thumbs underneath her daughter’s eyelids, catching the tears about to fall as she softly states, “He is, I know he is.”

They hug again before Andrew’s voice pulls them out of their moment, “Booyah! Beat you again, sucker!”

“Andrew Richard Beale! Behave.” Charlotte scolds and he simply rolls his eyes before sending his mother a sickly sweet smile. She shakes her head and turns back to Chloe, “You know, I have given up hope for those two to actually grow up. It’s a lost cause.”

Chloe chuckles but nods her head before speaking up a little, “You’d think for men who are in their early THIRTIES would behave better, or at least more grown up.”

“Shut up, Tinkerbell!” Daniel shouts out as they start their next race, and he turns quickly towards his younger brother next to him, “You going down. It’s only 5-3, I can, and  _ will _ , still beat you.”

A timer going off in the kitchen reminds Charlotte about the food she was making and she pulls away with an apology before making her way towards the kitchen. With everyone doing their own thing, Chloe bends down to pick up the box and makes her way towards the bedroom.

She smiles as she stops in the doorway for a moment to watch as Beca attempts to put clothes into their closet—that apparently already has been put together as well—while listening to the music coming from her phone that’s plugged into the speakers on the nightstand.  

“Hey babe.” Chloe greets and almost snorts from laughter as she sees her girlfriend almost literally jump at the sudden interruption.

“Holy—Dude!” Beca places her hand on her heart as she stares wide-eyed at her girlfriend who is cracking up at her expense, “You scared the crap out of me.”

“I can tell,” Chloe chuckles out, before smiling softly at her, “So, you’re still alive, huh.”

“Barely… Also, I told you not to sneak up on me.” Beca is slowly starting to smile as well, even pretending to be mad at her girlfriend is difficult to do when she’s looking so adoringly at her, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Chloe simply answers back as Beca makes her way over to her and stops in front of her.

“You said that already.” Beca raises an eyebrow up at her and Chloe rolls her eyes—she’s been doing this way too often lately, and it’s definitely a trade she picked up from Beca.

“No, I said hey, not hi.” Chloe grins and this time it’s Beca’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Smartass,” Beca shakes her head and leans in to place a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, when she looks into her eyes she notices the glossy look they still have, “You okay? You look like you either cried or that you’re about to cry.”

Chloe smiles softly before shaking her head and closing her eyes while taking a deep breath, “Mom and I were just talking about my dad a moment ago.”

Beca frowns and grabs the box out of Chloe’s hands and places it on the bed, well on top of a mountain of clothing she disposed there earlier, and moves back to step closer to her girlfriend while taking her hands in her own.

“I’m sorry. You must miss him like crazy. Your mom too.”

A few years ago, Beca would have stumbled through her words since she’d never really been all that great with dealing with someone who’s upset, or just sad, but having been around Chloe so much, and also having talked a lot about her dad and his passing, she’d learned a few ways how to comfort her girlfriend.

“Yea… I do, a lot. But, I cherish every moment I  _ did _ have with him.” Chloe states with a small smile and Beca pulls her into a hug, and the redhead immediately presses herself more into her body.

They stand there holding each other for a few moments before there’s a soft murmuring of words, spoken into Beca’s shoulder and she squints her eyes together to try and understand what her girlfriend just said. But she really has no clue.

“If you wanna tell me something, you’re gonna have to articulate and speak clearly.” She teases softly.

Chloe moves her head up to rest her chin on top of Beca’s right shoulder, “I said I’m sorry. For forgetting to tell you I accidentally told my family, and for forgetting the high possibility that my family would just, you know, barge in. Unannounced.”

Beca chuckles softly, “You’re right, a heads up would’ve been greatly appreciated, but from what I learned years ago, Beales don’t really announce, they pounce.”

Chloe can’t help but laugh and pinches Beca’s side with her right hand, the brunette letting out a soft squealing sound before placing a kiss to Chloe’s shoulder and saying, “It was a little scary, if I’m honest. Mostly just weird, but I survived, didn’t I?”

Chloe pulls her head back but keeps her arms around Beca’s middle, “They weren’t jerks, right? Cause I  _ will _ punch them.”

Beca smiles at how quickly the clingy girl in her arms can turn into a feisty protector, ready to battle anyone who would ever dare hurt her, “I know you would. And it would hurt too, I’ve seen those guns, Beale.”

Before Chloe can make a flirty comment, Beca starts to speak again, “But it was actually pretty okay. Well, they did do that crossed arm thing and stared really intently at me, which was kinda freaking me out. But then your mom arrived, and after a few awkward minutes, we actually got along just fine.”

“Let me guess, mom smacked the back of their heads, made them apologize and then forced them to help with moving.” Chloe more so states than tells her and Beca chuckles again.

“Yep, exactly like that. Except for them also having to apologize to you.”

“Well, I guess they have until they leave to do that, or I will—”

“—punch them.” Beca finishes for her and shakes her head, “Why are you so violent?  And what have you done with Chloe? You know, the sweet, beautiful, boundaryless, bubbly person I fell in love with?”

Chloe tilts her head as she stands up straight, hands dropping a little lower to Beca’s waist as she thinks it over, “She left when she found out her overprotective brothers decided to come over. But now that I know everything is fine, I can maybe be sweet again.”

“Good plan.” Beca places another kiss on the redhead’s lips, holding this one a little longer than the quick peck earlier, “Speaking of sweet, wanna help me with the clothing? Or do you have more boxes with you?”

“There are five more in the car but I can just send my brothers to go get them while we put this all away. It looks like a bomb exploded in here.” Chloe says as she looks around the bedroom.

“I know, and most of it isn’t even _ mine _ .” Beca states and sticks her tongue out while slapping Chloe’s ass before quickly dodging out of the way of an intended slap to her upper arm.

“Ass,” the redhead mumbles out before wrinkling her nose, “You  _ are _ kinda right, though…”

They break their hold completely and Beca immediately goes back to sorting out the clothing while Chloe moves to the hallway and shouts at her brothers to go get the other boxes from Beca’s car. After a little huffing, the men do what they’re told, which makes Chloe do a fist pump. See, threatening to punch them or tell a secret always works to make them do something for her.

Beca admits, she kind of likes this side of her girlfriend, it’s a little mischievous and Chloe blackmailing her brothers is pretty funny. But it also makes her realize to never get on the redhead’s bad side. There are too many embarrassing moments and stories Chloe can pick out of to tell, and nobody needs to ever hear them.

XOX

Putting their clothing away and moving their other belongings to the right places luckily didn’t take all that long, especially since the two of them are so coordinated and in sync with each other. As soon as they finish, they’re able to immediately sit down for an early dinner that Charlotte had started to prepare when Chloe arrived.

The group of five all sit down at the dinner table that’s in the living room, just slightly to the left of the front door and in front of the breakfast bar that separates the kitchen and living room. Charlotte sits down at the head of the table, Chloe and Beca sitting down to her left while Daniel and Andrew take the seats opposite them.

Beca chuckles when she notices Chloe staring at the food in front of her, eyes big and a huge grin on her face. The brunette is almost certain that her girlfriend might actually start to drool if she doesn’t close her mouth soon.

“Do I need to get you a bib?” She teasingly asks her while the others start to chuckle. Chloe just glares at her.

“Shut up. I’m just hungry…. Besides, do you know how long it’s been since I had my mom’s lasagna?! It’s the best!”

“Better than tacos?” Beca asks her, knowing how much the redhead loves them. She would eat them every day if she could.

“Aha.”

“Hm, better than chocolate?” The brunette asks with a slight head tilt while Charlotte starts filling their plates with a gentle smile on her face. Beca wants to see how far she can push the redhead, knowing how much the girl loves to eat.

“We are not playing this game. Not when I get to finally eat…” Chloe trails off as her plate is set down in front of her. She immediately picks up her fork and knife to cut it up into more edible pieces.

“You get to eat…” Beca starts off but chuckles when Chloe sends her another glare, “Okay, just one more. Is it really better than—”

“—I know where you’re going with this. Don’t say better than s—”

“I swear if you say S-E-X, then I’m gonna throw up and punch you.” Andrew quickly interrupts the two and barely dodges the kick against the shin from his sister.

“—skittles.” The couple finish in unison with amused looks on their faces, causing Andrew to turn slightly red and Daniel to crack up.

“How old are you? Also, spelling out the word sex… I  _ am _ a high school teacher, I know how to spell.” Charlotte says and watches as her sons start to cringe. She shakes her head while looking at the girls.

Chloe and Beca simply chuckle before all goes quiet and they turn towards their food. The redhead immediately takes a big bite and almost moans at the taste, it causes Beca to raise an eyebrow up at her, before she takes a bite herself and almost repeats her girlfriend’s sentiment.

“Mmm, this is delicious!” She says after swallowing and immediately goes in for another bite.

“Told ya.” Chloe replies with a half-full mouth which causes her mother to send her a firm look, and the redhead immediately apologizes before going back to her food.

“Thank you.” Charlotte says to Beca. And then everything is once again quiet, except for the soft music playing in the background.

XOX

Dinner had been eaten, Beca claiming she now had a new favorite dish as well, which made Charlotte almost glimmer with happiness and pride. She knows she’s a good cook, but it’s nice getting sincere compliments, especially from someone who’s never tasted her dishes before.

Charlotte had also made a dessert. A delicious chocolate cake, that as soon as you cut it open, spilled out a delicious, chocolate sauce, that was luckily still a little warm. She told them she also brought strawberries with her, after telling the couple that she’d done some grocery shopping before going to their apartment.

Beca had apparently completely missed the two huge shopping bags Charlotte had taken with her. Which to be honest, wasn’t a surprise to Chloe. If Beca was freaking out, or caught off guard, she wouldn’t know what was happening around her unless it hit her directly in the face.

After eating a little bit of the cake, and most of the strawberries, they were all pretty stuffed and decided to just relax on the couch. Chloe’s brothers immediately started up their Mario Kart competition with each other again while the three women talked over some coffee, or in Chloe’s case, tea.

Charlotte asked them a couple questions about their jobs and any further plans they have. She was also very interested in knowing how their friends were doing, having heard many stories from her daughter about the Bella’s. But mostly, she just watched the two playfully banter with one another and softly teasing each other. And how they both seem to have the need to constantly touch the other, whether it be a hand on a leg or back, or cuddling into each other’s side.

The two looked like a perfect match, and they reminded her of how she and her husband used to act. When they had first met, and even up until Nathan passed away, they’d behaved exactly like the couple was now. She and Nate had always remained acting like love sick teenagers, sometimes to the annoyance of their three children.

She’s really happy that her daughter had met someone like Beca. They just fitted together. Which was proved to her once again when the girls started playing Mario Kart as well. All Beale kids were very competitive, and it was fun to notice that Beca was apparently just as competitive.

“Dude! That was rude!” Beca shouts out after she gets hit by a red shell, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Really, Smalls?” Daniel replies back with a grin on his face, “Bring it!”

“ _ Smalls _ ? You’re in for it now.” Chloe chuckles out, knowing that no one insults Beca’s height without getting away with it. She takes a quick glance at the other screens and sees that Beca is closing in on Daniel with a green shell behind her.

Beca fires it towards Daniel’s character in front of her and watches as it hits its intended target, “Ha. Buh-bye sucker!”

Charlotte shakes her head as she continues to watch the four of them interact and compete with each other. They’ve all turned into little kids, and it was clear that Beca fitted in perfectly. She catches Chloe’s eyes for a moment and they share a quick smile with one another, knowing they were both having the same thought.

XOX

They played multiple rounds of Mario Kart, with Chloe being the proud winner since her girlfriend and brothers had been competing so fiercely with each other, that they had forgotten she was racing as well. Sometimes it comes in very handy to just be quiet and then sneakily pass them by before the three of them could even notice her.

And after a little bit of trash-talk—she had truly deserved it—it was sadly time for her brothers and mother to leave again. They were staying at a hotel for the night before leaving early tomorrow morning.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Chloe whispers into her mother’s shoulder as they hug each other goodbye, “Will you come back soon? Maybe for our housewarming party?”

“I would love to.” Charlotte squeezes her daughter tighter and then softly whispers into her ear, “You’ve done good. Beca is amazing, and she fits in perfectly. I mean, look at those three.”

Chloe turns her head to watch her brothers joke around with Beca, her girlfriend hitting Andrew’s left upper arm at some joke he told them while Daniel was just cracking up.

“It’s like she’s always been there.” Charlotte says softly and Chloe simply nods her head, an adoring smile on her face. The two break their hug and Charlotte moves towards Beca and gives her a hug that the brunette didn’t exactly expect, but she hugs her back just as tightly after a moment.

“It was really nice to finally meet you, Beca.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Mrs. B—Sorry. Charlotte.” Beca blushes a little at the slip up but Charlotte just smiles at her.

Andrew and Daniel say another goodbye while standing by the front door, waiting on their mother so they can leave together. Chloe moves to stand next to Beca and puts her left arm around her waist, Beca in turn wraps her right arm around Chloe’s back as they watch the three walk out the door.

“So…” Chloe breathes out after a few moments of just standing there staring at the closed door, “How do you feel about that sudden Beale family invasion?”

“Well, it actually wasn’t  _ that _ bad,” she turns so she’s now standing in front of Chloe, her hands on her girlfriend’s waist and eyes locked onto each other, “Your mom is really cool, and your brothers are actually pretty okay… once you get past their… weird… act, thing.”

Chloe lets out a snort while Beca rolls her eyes, and she can’t help but lean in and kiss the brunette softly on the lips.  

“My mom loves you.”

“Well, of course. I’m awesome.” Beca states proudly, a teasing smile on her face and Chloe shakes her head at her with a loving smile.

“You’re ridiculous,” she teases back and brushes their noses together, “I love you.”

Beca’s face softens as a gentle smile forms on her face and she repeats the sentiment before leaning in for another kiss.

She’s really relieved with how well it went, definitely better than what she expected, except for the first part obviously. Chloe’s mother was really sweet, and she was glad that she seems to like her. Beca’s actually looking forward to seeing her again, and even Chloe’s brothers too, they  _ had _ been pretty funny once they dropped their intimidation scheme.

A sudden thought crosses her mind, “Wait, does this mean there will be more unexpected visits?”

Chloe chuckles, “I think that’s a high possibility.”

“There’s probably going to be an awkward encounter down the line, isn’t there?” Beca mumbles out and Chloe chuckles again.

“Yup.”

“Great.”


	3. My Boss' Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca isn't a fan of surprises or unexpected things happening to her, she just doesn't deal so well with them. So what happens when she finds out at a work party that she's been dating her boss' daughter for the past few months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe AU, sort of
> 
> Enjoy :)

**My Boss’ Daughter**

 

If there’s one thing Beca hates, then it’s surprises. She’s never dealt all that greatly with unexpected situations, or with sudden changes. She likes clarity and rules, and she’ll only break them when absolutely necessary, but even then she’ll end up feeling so guilty that she ends up confessing to whatever it is that she did.

Being surprised often meant being in the spotlight or being embarrassed and it lead to feeling… Well, she didn’t exactly know because she’d be freaking out too much to even figure anything out. She just knew she hated  _ that feeling _ . It made her feel like running away and just escaping everything until she felt like she had control again.

Which is exactly what happened when her parents decided to throw her a surprise birthday party when she turned eleven. Firstly, she hated—and still does now—being the center of attention, secondly, she didn’t even have that many friends to even attend, and thirdly, she simply wanted a quiet birthday. She didn’t like all the fuss, and she had told her parents exactly that, but they thought she was just playing it off.

So when she came home after school—having had a not so great day because her teacher had decided that everybody should sing for her while she stood in front of the whole class—her family, and a few friends who kept it a very well-hidden secret from her, jumped out and shouted  _ ‘Happy Birthday Beca!’ _  to her as soon as she’d walked in, and she’d simply turned around and bolted away.

She ran to the little park a few blocks from where they lived and sat down underneath the old oak tree—where she’d usually spent her time thinking or listening to music—freaking out and only going home when she felt calm and relaxed enough again. Her parents promised to never surprise her again.

But two years later, they broke their promise and gave her a big shock when they announced that they were splitting up. And if that wasn’t enough, her father was moving to the other side of the country for a new job as well, or so he said. She knew her parents fought a lot, but didn’t everybody? She just never thought all those fights, even the small ones, would end up with their family being broken into two.

It was a lot for her to take in, especially being a young teenager, and already struggling with new hormones and life as a high schooler. She didn’t let anybody know about her inner struggles, partly because of her stubbornness, but mostly because she just didn’t want to deal with it. She never showed her feelings, simply keeping them buried inside until it all got too much during an argument with her mother and then they all came spilling out like an erupting volcano.

So, yea, Beca  _ hated _ surprises and anything unexpected coming her way. She made sure she was as well-prepared as she could possibly be and set clear rules so things wouldn’t catch her off guard. Of course she couldn’t control everything, and she knows that, but what she  _ can _ control, she will. Well, she tries to at least.

XOX

Something Beca wasn’t particularly keen in doing, was going to the mandatory office parties her boss apparently liked to throw. She’d been working there just shy of a year and absolutely loved her job, but the whole mingling with coworkers and other corporate sleazebags just wasn’t her thing.

But this time she wasn’t going alone, she was taking her girlfriend, that she’d been dating for almost five months, with her as her date. At least, that was the plan. When she’d asked Chloe, she unfortunately had to decline because she had to go to a work thing her father was hosting. It was something that couldn’t be changed, and something Beca had no control over, so she easily made peace with it. She was sad, however, because parties were definitely a lot more fun with her partner-in-crime by her side.

Getting ready didn’t take long, only about forty minutes—including a ten minute shower—and she was done. She decided to wear an elegant black V-neck dress with sequins that stopped just above her knees, her signature dark makeup, and for the occasion wore a pair of black high heels. She was already looking forward to taking them off and just relaxing on her couch in her sweats.

She makes her way out of her apartment building and she luckily doesn’t have to wait long for her cab to show up. She gets in and puts her purse on her lap, feeling her phone buzz inside of it. She takes it out and grins when she sees who the text message is from.

**Hey babe! Really sad I couldn’t go with you... You look amazingly hot!! ;) ~ Chloe**

Beca smirks to herself, she had sent her girlfriend a picture of herself after she finished doing her makeup—mostly because Chloe kept begging her to and she simply couldn’t say no to that woman—and apparently she likes it.

**Glad you like it! I wish you were here, that way I don’t have to deal with drunk coworkers on my own… ~ Beca**

She chuckles when she immediately gets a message back. It seems like either her girlfriend isn’t at her father’s party yet, or she’s just bored out of her mind already, which wouldn’t surprise her at all since Chloe sometimes had the attention span of a five-year old.

**Like it?! ♫I love it, love it, love it♫ :D ~ Chloe**

While reading the message, another one immediately follows and Beca can’t seem to keep the adoring smile from forming on her face.  

**I know :( We could still make fun of them through text... Would give me something more fun to do at least ~ Chloe**

So, apparently Chloe  _ was _ at the party already and was definitely bored. They could’ve so easily just had a nice date night, or hung out in either of their apartments and watch trashy TV, but they couldn’t because these damn parties were mandatory and they both couldn’t get out of their commitments.

Just as she finishes typing a reply, her cab stops in front of the building she works at, and after hitting send, she pays the driver and gets out before making her way towards the entrance.

**Thanks, now I have that song in my head :P We definitely could, make it a game or something… ~ Beca**

She enters the building and makes her way towards the elevator. She watches as her coworker, Jesse, who is only a few years older than her and actually a very nice guy unlike some of her other male colleagues, holds the doors open for her and she quickly walks over to him.

“Hey. Thanks.” She greets him with a small smile as she steps inside and the doors start to close behind her. Jesse presses the correct number for the floor the party is being held at and the elevator starts to move.

“Wow. Who knew you could clean up so well.” He jokes instead of greeting her back and she rolls her eyes at him.

When she first started working here, Jesse had tried to hit on her and he miserably failed. Not only because he used very cheesy pick-up lines, but also because he didn’t have a single shot with her since she was definitely not into him, or any man for that matter. He understood, and respected that, and they became quick friends instead.

“Sadly there is no hope for you.” Beca states with a straight face as she looks him up and down. He actually looks pretty decent, wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a light blue dress shirt, but she’s definitely not going to tell him that.

He clutches a hand over his heart, “Ouch, that hurt.”

“You’ll get over it.” She simply states again and they both start to chuckle. The elevator stops and the doors open to a huge and open lounge area. The party is already in full swing, and Beca can tell that a couple people already have had their fair share of alcohol.

Jesse spots some of his closer coworkers sitting on some of the couches in the corner of the room and excuses himself. Beca simply sighs and decides to make her way over to the drinks. If she’s going to deal with all of this for at least three more hours, then she’s going to need some alcohol.

XOX

Beca’s been at the party for almost two hours now, she’s made small talk with most of her colleagues on this floor already—since apparently the party is actually on two floors—and there’s only so much she can handle talking about. She swears if one more person starts talking to her about their cat, or how amazing their kid is doing, she’s going to end up screaming at them about how she doesn’t care at all.  

She’s bored out of her mind, and to top it off, Chloe has stopped replying to her messages as well. They’d been playing a game of who’s party is the most boring and the cliché stories they’d been forced to listen to—generally just making fun of the attendees—but her girlfriend hadn’t texted anything in over thirty minutes now, so her mood has turned a little sour. Thank god for the supply of free drinks though.

Thankfully, she only had to talk to her boss for a little while and then she could  _ finally _ leave. At least that was the plan, but again, lately her plans weren’t exactly working as much. But it seemed like things were finally going to go her way because her boss was making her way over to her.

“Beca, it’s good to see you here.” He greets her enthusiastically and she simply nods her head at him.

“Good evening, Mr. — Timothy. How are you?” She politely asks him and his gentle smile doesn’t fade one bit. He had insisted from day one that everybody calls each other by their first name, except for clients of course, and she was still getting used to that, even now.

“I’m doing just fine. I was actually looking for you.” He tells her and her eyes widen a little.

“Me? I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.” She says in a joking tone, even though she’s silently worried that she might indeed have done something wrong, though she can’t remember what it could possibly be.

Timothy laughs, “No, no. Don’t worry. I just wanted to introduce you to someone. My daughter. She’s wanted to do something in music for a while now, and since you pretty much run the music department now, I thought you could maybe show her around and teach her some tricks.”

“Oh, wow. Yea. I mean—sure!” Beca’s at a loss for words, not having anticipated anything like this. And what happens next is something she  _ definitely _ hadn’t expected at all.

“Chloe! Over here!” Timothy shouts after spotting his daughter and Beca freezes as she watches  _ her _ Chloe make her way over to them. The redheaded woman also freezes for a split second as she sees who her father is exactly talking to before continuing her way over to them.

“Uhm, yes dad?” She looks up at him for a moment before her eyes are immediately drawn to her girlfriend and she notices the shocked look on her face, complete with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. Her girlfriend might be having a stroke right about now…

“Sweetheart, this is Beca. She basically runs the music department and—” Timothy stops as he notices the brunette’s shell-shocked state and his daughter’s concerned face.

“Uh, hi Becs.” Chloe softly whispers out as a soft, adoring smile starts to form on her face. It definitely doesn’t go unnoticed by Timothy as he watches the two.

“You, he… My boss… What?” Beca stutters out and Chloe can’t help but giggle at the blubbering mess her usually confident girlfriend has turned in to.

“You two know each other?” Timothy asks with a confused look on his face and turns his head to look at his daughter, then to Beca and back again to his daughter, who shyly shrugs up at him.

“We do.” She simply states before noticing Beca still just standing there, frozen in place with her eyes still wide and her mouth opening and closing as if she wants to say something but her brain has obviously completely shut down.

Chloe turns to her father, “Excuse us for a few minutes.”

Her father just nods his head silently at her, and she grabs Beca’s hand and pulls her towards a quiet corner of the room, before changing her mind and pulling her over to an area with a couple small offices, so they can talk in private.

She opens the first office door they reach and pulls Beca inside with her before closing the door behind them and turning the lights on, not once letting go of her girlfriend’s hand.

“Well…” she draws out before continuing, “That was... unexpected.”

That finally pulls Beca out of her frozen state and the brunette immediately pulls her hand out of Chloe’s, missing the hurt look the redhead spots after the action, and she starts to pace around the room.

“ _ Unexpected?! _ How?! What?! Why?!” Beca fires out quickly and in a loud voice, mostly asking herself and starts to ramble while continuing to pace the room, which is what she tends to do when she’s freaking out about something.

“This can’t be happening. I’m not dating my boss’—Nope. How did this happen? How did I not notice?! I mean, both your last names are  _ Beale _ … What the fuck, Beca!”

“Uhm… Becs?” Chloe tries but the brunette keeps on talking angrily to herself. Yep, she’s definitely having a breakdown. She broke her girlfriend, and not in a good way.

“Beca.” She tries again, but slightly louder. It still doesn’t work in getting her girlfriend’s attention. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, so she takes a deep breath and raises her voice a little, “Beca Elizabeth Mitchell!”

The brunette immediately stops in her tracks and her mouth snaps shut before she stares directly at the redhead, “How do you know my middle name?”

“I saw your driver’s license a few weeks ago, doesn’t matter,” Chloe states quickly before she turns serious again, “Anyway, would you please stop rambling angrily and just talk to me, about all of this? It isn’t  _ that _ much of a deal, babe.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as Beca begins to rant angrily again, “Not that much of a deal?! Are you serious, Chlo? He is  _ my  _ boss!  _ You  _ are his daughter!”

“I kinda figured that already…” Chloe’s words fall on deaf ears as the small brunette just continues, starting up her pacing once again.

“ _ We _ are dating! I’m dating my boss’ daughter… How did I not know? How could  _ you _ not have told me?!” Beca suddenly turns to the redhead who immediately looks offended by the question.

“Excuse me?” Chloe’s eyes are wide and Beca regrets snapping at her. She’s just totally freaked out and lashing out is another one of her annoying habits that comes out when she feels things are out of her control.

The brunette lets out a deep sigh, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Chloe takes a deep breath before walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her up in a tight hug, feeling Beca’s body relax just a little at the embrace, “I don’t know how we both didn’t realize, but it’s not the end of the world, Beca.”

“I could lose my job when he finds out… Oh my god, what if he thinks I’m taking advantage of you or that I’m somehow corrupting you. Or—” Beca’s eyes widen immediately again, “He talks so highly of you, what if I’m not good enough…”

“Aha, so that’s what’s really freaking you out so much.” Chloe realizes and starts to softly rub her girlfriend’s back as she watches her girlfriend frown at the words before recognition starts to show in her eyes.

Beca’s still worried about her girlfriend’s father being her boss and having the power to fire her, but really it’s the fact that she might possibly lose Chloe that’s truly freaking her out. She knows she isn’t always the nicest or kindest or whatever, and she  _ has _ been worrying a lot lately if she’s actually good enough for Chloe. The two had become so close already in the few months that they’ve been together and she’s just never experienced these intense feelings for anyone else before.

“I—uh. Yea.” She mumbles out and grips a little tighter onto her girlfriend.

Chloe pulls back a little, moving her hands up to Beca’s cheeks to hold her face and locks eyes with her, “You  _ are _ enough. You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

She waits a moment and places a quick peck on the brunette’s nose before speaking again, “My dad’s not going to fire you, and he won’t think that you’re corrupting me or whatever else you’ve thought up in your crazy little mind. Besides, I think he might already suspect something anyways…’

Beca’s eyes widen but Chloe is quick to quieten her with a soft kiss on her lips. It doesn’t take long for the brunette to start to relax and she smiles a little against her girlfriend’s lips before they break apart again.

“How do you always know how to calm me down?” Beca suddenly asks after a moment of standing quietly in her girlfriend’s arms, feeling that sense of calm coming over her from just being with Chloe.

“I just know you pretty well, besides you’ve had a few minor freak-outs before and kissing almost always seems to help you calm down again, that and a good talking to.” Chloe smirks at her and Beca sends her a little playful glare.

The redhead smiles as the Beca she first got to know starts to show again. They share another quick kiss before Chloe pulls back again and takes her phone out of the top of her dress, having put it in her bra since she left her purse in her dad’s office, and Beca’s eyes can’t help but immediately widen at the action and the redhead smirks again.

“Like what you see?” She wiggles her eyebrow playfully and Beca pushes on her shoulder.

“Maybe.” She states before taking a step back as Chloe starts to type on her phone.

“I’m texting my dad to come here, so we can talk to him.”

Beca only half hears her as she looks Chloe up and down, loving the blue strapless dress that looks perfect on her body and makes her blue eyes pop out. The picture she had seen earlier really didn’t do her girlfriend any justice. Seeing outfits in person was always a lot better.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes.” Chloe’s voice interrupts Beca’s silent leering and the brunette starts to feel nervous again. She doesn’t pace, but she does start to play with her fingers. The redhead takes note of it and takes the fidgeting hands in hers.

“Stop worrying. It’s going to be fine.”

“If you say so…”

“I  _ do _ say so.” Chloe grins at her girlfriend who rolls her eyes and leans into her. She wraps her arms around the brunette’s shoulders, hugging her from one side, and they just stand there until there’s a knock on the door before Timothy walks in and closes the door behind him again.

Beca instinctively wants to stand up straight but Chloe keeps her close against the front of her body, basically holding the brunette in a tight embrace, while her father, who already has a knowing smile on his face, looks at the two.

“So…” Timothy playfully draws out and Chloe smiles up at him.

“Dad, I want you to officially meet my girlfriend, Beca. Becs, this is my dad.” Chloe’s smile turns into a grin as her father smiles gently down at the brunette, who nervously smiles back at him.

“Uhm… yea. Hi?” Beca says nervously, and even throws in an awkward little wave, while the two Beales smile at each other.

“You don’t need to be nervous, Beca. You know I don’t bite.” Timothy tells her with a gentle smile and Beca rolls her eyes at herself before finally letting herself relax a little more.

“Right. Sorry.” Okay, so words still don’t seem to come as easily, but luckily the other two like to talk, a lot, and that’s what they end up doing.

“So, she’s that ‘ _ someone _ ’ that’s making you so happy lately.” It’s more a statement than a question and Chloe grins up at her father, “Not bad. I was worried it was—”

“If you dare finish that sentence, I’m going to punch you and leave with my girlfriend.” Chloe can’t keep a serious face as a smile breaks out when she says the last two words.

Timothy acts shocked, “You wouldn’t dare hit an old man.”

“Watch me.”

While the two joke, Beca can’t help but look wide-eyed at their interaction before finally  _ completely  _ relaxing and letting a smile form on her face. Timothy spots it and can’t help but point it out, “Oh look, you  _ can _ smile.”

And with that everything was cleared. Beca simply rolls her eyes at him before the three of them share a laugh. Why had she freaked out so much again? He definitely hadn’t changed one bit, still making jokes and simply being the kind man he always was, and she was kind of grateful for that.

“But seriously,” Timothy looks at the brunette, “You don’t need to worry about anything, I mean workwise nothing is going to change, you still need to work hard like everybody else, maybe even harder.” He jokes out and they share another little laugh.

“But, seriously. Chloe’s been a lot happier these past couple months, maybe even the happiest she’s ever been, and that’s no doubt because of you. So, just keep making her happy, and you don’t have to worry about anything else.” He stops and tilts his head a little, “Hm, I can’t remember saying the word ‘ _ happy _ ’ this many times before…”

“Uh, dad… You’re being weird. I mean, you started off nice, and then you ruined it.” Chloe teases her father and he shakes his head at her before looking at Beca.

“See, this is what you have to look forward to. She looks all nice and sweet, but underneath all that…”

“Hey!” Chloe shouts and glares at her father.

Beca simply smiles up at the redhead, “Well, I look forward to getting to know all of these sides she seems to keep hidden.”

Chloe looks fondly back at her and for a moment they’re completely in the moment together, forgetting that Timothy is still standing there until he clears his throat and starts speaking again.

“Well, I think it’s time I head back to the party. You two can leave if you want to, and oh, maybe we can meet up for lunch sometime soon? I would love to get to know you better, my wife would too.” Timothy says with a smile and Beca nods her head at him.

“Yea, sure.”

“You two have a good night, don’t do anything your—” he starts and chuckles when Chloe starts to talk loudly over his words and pushes him towards the door.

“No! La la la la. No need for sharing.” And with that she pushes him completely out the door, leaning forward to his grinning face and kissing his cheek before giving him one last push in the direction of the party. His deep chuckle is heard while he walks away and Chloe turns back towards her girlfriend.

“See, I told you it would be fine.”

“Yea, yea, yea.” Beca rolls her eyes at her but the smile stays firmly on her face before she lets out a small yawn.

“Looks like someone is tired.” The redhead notes as she walks over to the brunette and gives her a tight hug, “Let’s get you back to your apartment.”

“Yes, please.” Beca takes the redhead’s hand and pulls her out of the office, “But you’re staying over.”

Chloe’s eyebrows rise as she lets herself be dragged after her girlfriend, “Is that so? You got any plans I don’t know of?”

Beca continues to pull her towards the elevators, pressing the button before turning to the girl trailing behind her, “Yep. It involves you, me, trashy TV, cuddling and then sleep.”

Chloe nods her head, “Sounds perfect to me.”

XOX

Beca still doesn’t like surprises or unexpected situations, but this one actually turned out quite alright. Chloe didn’t break up with her, her boss doesn’t hate her for dating his daughter and she still has her job. Now, she just needs to get used to the fact that her work and personal life might overlap at times, but there is enough time for her to adjust to that.


	4. Date Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Chloe and Beca have both been very busy with work and life, but they've finally found an evening to go out on a long overdue date. However, something causes a change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited and rewrote some parts just before uploading, but I think it makes better sense now. I'm curious to know what you think...
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Date Night?**

It was finally Friday and Chloe had been looking forward to today, or well, _tonight_ , for a long time now. She was excited to see her girlfriend, Beca, again after five long weeks apart. They’d only been dating for six months now, but it felt like they had known each other for a lifetime.

Work had been the main reason that had kept them apart and busy. She herself had landed a big, important project, being asked to help illustrate a series of animated shorts for a bigshot company, while Beca had to fly out to New York for two weeks to record with an upcoming singer-songwriter. A girl named Emily, if Chloe remembered correctly.

Alongside to her animation project, the redhead also had to take care of her four-year old son, Mason. He was the light of her life, and even though she was stressed at times, his smile, and especially his tight hugs, always made her feel better again. But, having a four-year old—a very easily excitable child that also had the Beale-gene, meaning that sugar wasn’t even needed for him to be hyper—meant there wasn’t much, or any, time to relax and have a moment for herself.

She’d been pretty exhausted the past few weeks, and she knew her girlfriend was too, but they both promised that they’d always send each other a good morning and a goodnight text, no matter the time. There were a lot of days where that was their only communication with each other and it made Chloe feel down, but then they’d finally FaceTime each other, and just seeing the brunette’s face and smile made her feel better again.

She was really looking forward to spending some _real_ time with her girlfriend again. Just texting or seeing each other through a screen for a few minutes wasn’t doing it for her any longer. And even though Beca was back again, time had still been somewhat of a problem as they continued to get swamped with work. They’d finally found an evening where Beca didn’t have to be in the studio, and where Chloe didn’t have much to do herself, so they quickly set up a date.

She couldn’t wait to finally hold Beca in her arms again, to kiss her and just be with her. She had always been someone who falls quickly and deeply in love with someone, but after having Mason, she’d become more careful about who she was going on a date with. It wasn’t just about herself anymore, and she’d always put her son’s happiness and comfort first.

However, she couldn’t deny how strongly she feels about Beca, and it should scare her, but it actually doesn’t. She just hopes her son will end up liking the brunette as much as she does, but going on with how well they got along when they met once about two months ago, she doesn’t think she has much to worry about. But that could just be wishful thinking on her part. 

XOX

Chloe had been excited, nervous and worried for most of the week about seeing Beca again, and this morning those nervous butterflies had only grown bigger. Having spent the afternoon playing with her son was a very welcomed distraction from feeling so anxious, but that had only lasted until she had to drop him off at Aubrey’s house.

Her best friend had gladly offered to have a sleepover with her godson so Chloe and Beca could have their date and spent a well-deserved night together. Luckily her son had been equally as excited to see his favorite person and couldn’t wait to play with Auntie Aubrey.

He did become a little clingy with her when she started to leave, but she guesses it’s probably to do with having spent so much time together the past two weeks—the perks of having a home office. She and her son were very close, and personality-wise they were almost exactly the same. Her friends often joked that she had somehow managed to clone herself because they were so alike.

Being apart from her son still makes her heart ache a little, whether it was just for an hour or for a night. It definitely hadn’t been easy the first few times when she had to leave him with her best friend or her parents, and she realized that it probably won’t ever be easy.

When Chloe gets home she takes her time to get ready. She decides to take a nice warm bath to hopefully relax a little, before making sure everything is washed and shaved. After her bath, she ties her fluffy red bathrobe around her body and stands in front of her closet trying to choose between the two dresses she’d picked out last night.

She hears her phone, that she haphazardly threw on her bed earlier, start to buzz with an incoming text message. She walks over to her bed and picks up her phone, smiling when she sees who the message is from.

**Hey milady! I’m really looking forward to our date! Can’t wait to finally kiss you again ~ Beca**

Chloe can’t help but blush, she’s really looking forward to tonight as well. And now she also can’t stop thinking of kissing her girlfriend. She bites her lower lip as she replies.

**Hi babe! I can’t wait to see you again! And to kiss you, everywhere ~ Chloe**

Her phone almost immediately chimes again with a new message.

**Everywhere huh? Like in your dream? *smirking emoji* ~ Beca**

Chloe blushes again, there might have been a dream a few weeks ago that got pretty heated. She’d dreamed that her girlfriend had stayed over and had woken her with soft kisses that quickly turned hotter and—

The redhead quickly shakes her head as the images of said dream start to play around in her mind. She starts typing again and bites her left thumb nail after hitting send.

**Maybe… If you behave… ~ Chloe**

Again there’s an immediate reply.

**Hmm, I guess I’ll have to be on my best behavior… *angel emoji* ~ Beca**

Chloe chuckles. If their flirty banter is anything to go on, then their date is going to be very... _interesting_. Her mind starts to drift off again but a new message coming in pulls her away from them. Probably for the better.

**Are you gonna wear that blue dress? Pls say yes! ~ Beca**

**I might, why? ~ Chloe**

How her girlfriend knew that she was trying to decide between said dress, a navy blue one with a pretty nice V-neck and thin straps, and her favorite strapless LBD, was beyond her

**Cuz I love it on you ~ Beca**

Chloe smiles as she reads the message and smirks when she reads the one directly sent after it.

**But I like it better on the floor ~ Beca**

**I wonder why… ~ Chloe**

**I’ll show you later ;) ~ Beca**

Yep, tonight was definitely going to be interesting to say the least. She notices the time and if she wants to be ready on time, she’ll have to start getting dressed. So she writes another message to her girlfriend before taking the blue dress off of the closet door where it was previously hanging on.

**Can’t wait ;) But for now, I need to get ready so stop distracting me ~ Chloe**

**Yes Ma’am! See you soon, beautiful! ~ Beca**

Chloe blushes at the compliment and places her phone down on her bed again, before carefully placing her dress on her bed. She goes to her bathroom to try and sort out her hair, already knowing what kind of makeup she’s going to go for. 

XOX

With her dress on, her favorite pair of black heels on her feet, a light layer of makeup on her face and her hair in down in soft curls, Chloe decides she’s ready for her date. She’s still very anxious, and she doesn’t exactly know why, but the excitement of seeing Beca is growing bigger and is slowly starting to take over her nervousness.

She’s putting the last items in her purse when her phone starts to ring. She turns around trying to spot where she left it and sees it laying on top of the backrest of her couch. She walks over to it and grabs it, immediately frowning when she sees that it’s Aubrey.

She knows the blonde wouldn’t call her this close to her date unless something wasn’t right. The worry and anxiousness start to get worse again as she hesitates before taking a deep breath and picking up.

“Hey, Bree. Is everything okay?” She slowly asks and hears some noises in the background.

_“I’m really sorry Chlo. I know you’ve been looking forward to your date with Beca and how you two haven’t seen each—”_ Aubrey rambles and Chloe is quick to interrupt.

“Bree, what’s going on?” She asks worriedly and she hears her best friend let out a deep sigh.

_“Mason isn’t feeling well.”_ Chloe’s stomach drops while the blonde keeps talking, _“He’s a little feverish, and told me his ears are hurting again.”_

Chloe’s mouth subconsciously forms into a pout at the information. Mason’s ears had been bothering him on and off the past two to three months, and apparently tonight they’d started up again.

“My poor baby. How bad is it?”

_“Pretty bad, but not nothing we couldn’t handle. You know I wouldn’t call otherwise, but he keeps asking for you, Chlo.”_ Aubrey’s voice is apologetic. They both know that if Mason keeps asking for Chloe, then it must be really hurting, since he’s a really tough kid when it comes to pains and aches even at his young age.

Chloe really doesn’t like not being there when her son is clearly hurting, and even though she knows that she probably won’t be able to make it better, they’d both feel better if they were with each other. So she takes a step towards the front door, ready to immediately leave to go get him, when she remembers what she’s currently wearing and where she was heading.

“Uhm, can you drop him off here? I have to call Beca and cancel our date, and get changed.” Chloe tells Aubrey as she starts taking her heels off with her left hand while still standing, holding her phone to her ear with her right hand.

_“Of course. We’ll be there in about 20 minutes. I’m sorry again.”_

“Not your fault, Bree. See you in a bit.” Chloe tells her and they end their phone call.

There’s a moment of silence as she takes a few deep breaths, feeling a sudden sense of panic coming over her but she tries to ignore it. She walks to the front of her couch and lets herself fall down on in it, still trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

She scrolls for Beca’s name and hesitates for a moment before pressing the call button. It doesn’t take long before her girlfriend answers.

_“Hey! I’m just about to—”_ Beca starts to talk but Chloe quickly interrupts.

“Beca, I’m really sorry…” Chloe’s voice sounds a little off and the brunette notices immediately that something is up.

_“What’s wrong, babe?”_ Beca’s soft, worried tone makes something in Chloe break, and she lets out a soft sob, _“Chlo? You’re kinda freaking me out.”_

“I’m sorry. I—Mason, he’s…” Chloe takes a shaky breath before continuing, “He’s not feeling good, I have to cancel. He—”

Chloe stops and tries to swallow another sob, she has no idea why she’s suddenly getting so emotional. She’s had to cancel before, and her son had been sick a few times before as well, so why was she reacting like this?

Beca’s voice softens even more, _“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry. What’s wrong with him?”_

“His ears again. I know I _should’ve_ taken him to the doctor sooner.” Chloe blames herself, her shaky voice laced with frustration.

Her breathing starts to get louder and harder. The exhaustion and excitement of the past few weeks, her baby being in pain and her not exactly knowing how bad it is, him not being here with her yet, is all starting to overwhelm her and she doesn’t know how to deal with it.

_“Baby, can you take a few calming breaths for me please? It sounds like you’re about to have a panic attack.”_ Beca tells her and the redhead listens to the calming voice of her girlfriend as she helps her calm down again.

“Ugh, this is stupid,” Chloe says after a few minutes, rolling her eyes at herself, “I’m a mess…”

_“No. You’re overwhelmed and worried. You’re allowed to be, your mini-me is not feeling good.”_ Beca’s last words manage to make Chloe let out a little chuckle and the brunette smiles to herself.

_“Besides,”_ Beca starts again, _“You haven’t been sleeping all that well, and work has kept you very busy. I’m surprised you didn’t break down earlier.”_

“Yea…”

Beca had been aware of how emotional of a person Chloe was when they’d started dating. Besides crying whenever she was happy, sad and all of those emotions in between, she’d also been through a lot. She’d had to deal with a surprise pregnancy and then having to raise her son all by herself while still finishing college. It caused a lot of stress and anxiety, and the brunette is in awe of how strong Chloe must have been—and still is now.

_“You can’t always be superwoman, you know.”_ Beca states, before throwing in a joke that she knows will help lighten the mood a little, _“However, you in a latex superhero costume…”_

Chloe lets out a loud laugh while shaking her head, “You’re an idiot.”

_“I’m_ your _idiot, though.”_

The redhead lets out a small smile before standing up with a soft sigh. She starts making her way to her bedroom, “Thank you, Becs. For calming me down, and not thinking I’m—”

_“Stop. You’re amazing, okay?”_ The honesty in her girlfriend’s voice makes tears form in Chloe’s eyes again. She shakes her head and wipes her face, frowning when she sees some of her makeup smeared on her hand. She guesses her face probably looks like a panda right about now.

“I’m gonna go get changed and get my face cleaned up before I also scare my son…”

This time it’s Beca that chuckles, but she doesn’t say anything for a few moments. Chloe can hear some rustling and hushed talking in the background but doesn’t question it. She doesn’t have to because her girlfriend is suddenly speaking again.

_“I know you’re not gonna want to leave your son’s side tonight, but I really wanted to see you, so I was thinking… How about I come over? I mean if you don’t mind?”_ Beca suddenly rants and is about to backtrack when Chloe answers her.

“I’d like that.” And she means that.

_“I mean, I know I’ve only met him once before, but—”_

“Beca?”

_“Uh , yea.”_

“I said I’d like that. I‘m probably going to fuss over Mason the whole time, but I’d really like it if you came over. It would help keep me calm as well.” Chloe honestly tells her and Beca lets out a sigh.

_“Okay.”_

“See you in a few.” Chloe states and waits until Beca replies and hangs up. Taking another few calming breaths, she starts to get changed into comfy clothing and cleans up her face.

She doesn’t feel as panicky as earlier thanks to Beca, but the underlying worry and anxiety is still there. She hopes having her son and girlfriend with her will help her feel better. But mostly she just hopes her son’s earache disappears as soon as possible, and she scribbles down a quick note to call the doctor first thing tomorrow morning. 

XOX

Beca had changed out of her dress and quickly put some sweats on before leaving to go to Chloe’s apartment. While she sat in the cab on her way to Chloe’s, she’d called the restaurant she’d made reservations at and canceled them.

After paying the driver, she walked to the front of the building and pressed the intercom to Chloe’s apartment. As they spoke quickly through the device, she could hear Mason’s cries in the background, before the buzzing noise sounded and the door clicked open.

She felt absolutely heartbroken for the boy. She remembers having an ear infection when she was about six and it had been hell. She can understand how the little boy must be feeling right now.

The brunette makes her way towards the correct number and knocks on the door before slowly pushing it open. Chloe had told her she would leave the door unlocked for her because she was still trying to calm down her son. Beca walks into the small apartment and softly closes the door behind her.

The only sound she hears were a few whimpers and Chloe’s soft humming, which was apparently doing the trick to get the four-year old to calm down and fall asleep. She heard footsteps slowly making their way towards the living room and she felt her heart break a little when she saw her girlfriend enter the room while rubbing her hands over her stressed out face.

“Oh, Chlo…” She whispers out, and watches as the hands drop from the redheads face before the girl suddenly starts to sob again. She quickly moves forward and pulls her into a tight hug.

“Sorry.” Was muttered into her neck a few moments later as her girlfriend started calming down again, “This was not how I imagined our reunion to be. Me sobbing into your shoulder...”

Beca chuckles a little, before rubbing the redhead’s back, “Me neither, but I have to confess that holding you is all I wanna do right now.”

“Same. But…” Chloe bites her bottom lip, “Can we move to the couch? Between Mason and his cries, and me breaking down… This is probably going to be a long night.”

Beca doesn’t say anything and simply pulls her girlfriend with her to the front of the couch. She lets go and lays down before pulling on Chloe’s hands until the redhead is lying on top of her.

“See, all I want, and all I need, is this.” Beca tells her and Chloe frowns a little in confusion.

“What? Me on top of you?” She asks seriously, not noticing the double entendre in her already exhausted, and still slightly fragile, state. Beca shakes her head and smiles.

“No, silly. You in my arms.” She tells the girl lying on top of her and starts to rub the redhead’s back again.

“Oh, yea that makes sense.”

Beca smiles and leans down a little to place a kiss on top of Chloe’s head, since it’s the only place she can reach with her lips. Chloe smiles and looks up at her with red, glossy eyes. _‘She looks beautiful’_ , Beca thinks to herself and she can’t help but say it too.

“You’re really beautiful, you know.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “Yea, I look totally attractive right now. With my puffy face and my—”

“No, really. You’re always beautiful, which is totally unfair by the way,” Beca jokes out and gets a small, shy smile in return which was the reaction she was looking for, “Seriously, though…”

“Thank you.”

Beca continues to smile at the suddenly shy girl lying on top of her and she leans forward to softly kiss her. Chloe smiles into the kiss and the two continue to place soft kisses on each other’s lips before they fall into a light slumber. 

XOX

Beca felt cold, she wasn’t feeling like that a couple minutes ago and the realization is what wakes her up. She opens her eyes and sits up before looking around and notices her girlfriend is nowhere to be seen. She’s about to get up when she hears some noises coming from the kitchen and knows she must be in there.

She rubs her eyes and leans back into the backrest of the couch, pulling her legs up onto the couch and sitting crossed-legged as she waits for her girlfriend to come back again. She grabs her phone out of her pocket and looks at the time, seeing that it was almost 12am, apparently they’d been lying on the couch for over three hours.

She almost has a heart attack when she turns to look to her left and sees a little body standing there. Mason is standing a few feet from her, hair in a mess, his trusty blanket held in front of him with one hand while his other rubs at his left ear as he stares at Beca.

“Hey buddy.” Beca softly whispers at him and he just continues to look at her with a blank face tinged with a light red glow from sleep and probably a lingering fever.

“Where’s mommy?” He asks softly after a moment.

“She’s in the kitchen, wanna wait with me until she comes back?” She asks him and after a moment of contemplation, he nods his head before walking over to her and crawling onto her lap.

Beca’s eyes widen comically at the move and she lets out a soft _‘oomph’_ as he tries to  get comfortable. When she’d asked him she’d actually expected that he would sit next to her and not in her lap. But she quickly calms herself again when he snuggles closer into her, pressing his right ear just above where her heart is beating and pulling his blanket to his face.

She takes this as her cue to help wrap his blanket, and the one from the back of the couch, around him and lets her arms wrap around his tiny body, holding him tightly against her to keep him warm. She feels a little awkward just sitting here with Mason on her lap but after a moment he looks up and softly mumbles to her.

“D’you know Disney songs?”

Well, that was not a question she expected. But she smiles and nods her head at him before answering, “I know a few, do you have any requests?”

“Uhh…” He pulls his head back a little and Beca simply watches him while he thinks it over, the look he spots reminds her of his mother, “D’you know Baloo?”

“Hmm, do I know Baloo?” Beca questions out loud, making a face as if she’s thinking really hard and she feels Mason softly giggle against her. She softly starts humming _The Bare Necessities_ to him, which makes him smile before cuddling closer against her again and joining in with his version of a hum.

The two of them don’t notice that Chloe has been watching them after she heard an _‘oomph’_  and was wondering if something had happened. But what she saw was not something she’d expected and the sight in front of her makes her heart melt.

She watches them for another moment before turning back to the sandwiches she was preparing for Beca and her since they hadn’t eaten any dinner before they’d fallen asleep. The hunger had been the reason she woke up. She makes another sandwich for her son and grabs some drinks before she makes her way over to the two in the living room.

“Well, look who’s as snug as a bug?” She asks as she gets closer to them and the two look innocently up at her, Beca’s eyes have a shine in them that makes Chloe smile at her.

“Me?” Mason asks his mother and she nods her head at him while putting the tray holding the cups and plates on the coffee table in front of them, “But I am no bug.”

“You look like a caterpillar though. All wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets.” Chloe answers her son and Beca starts to smile.

“You know those turn into beautiful butterflies.” She tells the boy in her lap and his eyes get wide.

“Really? If I am a butt’fly, can I be pink?” He asks in all seriousness and the two grownups share an amused look with each other before Chloe tells him he can be whatever he wants to be.

They continue to talk about butterflies and how they have all these different colors and sizes, and Chloe is surprised at how much her girlfriend knows about them as Beca starts to tell Mason more about the different species that exist. The boy is completely enamored with the knowledge the brunette is sharing with them about his new favorite subject.

The three eventually end up falling asleep on the couch, Mason having demanded his mother join their snuggle fest and the redhead had complied immediately. Beca had pushed herself into the back of the couch while Chloe snuggled into her front with Mason ending on top of the two. It looked uncomfortable, it felt a little uncomfortable but they were now all as snug as a bug and more content as ever.

And so a night that had started differently than they planned, had ended with a perfect bonding moment. Beca and Chloe were both secretly looking forward to more moments like this in the near—and far—future.


	5. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has been having trouble sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a light, short drabble but turned into something a little longer
> 
> Idea comes from a prompt: 'Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night!'

**Insomnia**

Beca sighs happily as she snuggles deeper into her warm blankets. The feeling of sleeping in her own bed was something close to heaven, if she believed in such a thing. Today had been long, very long, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

So as soon as Beca got comfortable, after pulling her blankets up higher and almost completely burying her face in them, she drifted off. It was one of those rare moments when the brunette was so exhausted that she fell asleep immediately, and that was something that hadn’t been happening a lot lately.

About three hours later, Beca was woken up by a buzzing noise and a little light flashing next to her. She was slightly confused at first before realizing it was just her phone. She decided to ignore whatever message she had gotten, since sleep was way more important right now.

She quickly turned the display to face her nightstand, that way the flashing light wouldn’t bother her, or her roommate. Although Amy could probably sleep through an apocalypse, so she most likely wouldn’t notice it anyways. Beca was just starting to drift off again when another message came through and she groaned. She decided to simply ignore it and was considering to silence her phone but she was _way_ too tired and too comfy to move so she just kept her eyes closed.

The short moment of peaceful silence was broken when another message, directly followed by _yet another_ message, interrupted her quest to sleep once again. Beca was slowly starting to get pissed off now. Who the fuck was messaging her at this godforsaken hour?!

With another loud groan she turns her bedside lamp on and immediately closes her eyes at the sudden harsh light that fills the otherwise completely darkened room. Beca waits for her eyes to adjust before sitting up a little and grabbing her phone. She takes a quick peek at Amy and notices that she’s pretty much dead to the world. How she wishes that could be her right now...

She curses at the time before typing in her password and sees who the messages are from. _Of course…_ It could’ve only been one person who would send texts this late. Beca swore that they’d had a discussion about it the last four times it happened that her best friend—though she’s really doubting that right now—decided to message her random things in the middle of the night.

She opens the messages and as she reads them she doesn’t know whether she should be mad, annoyed or just simply smile and roll her eyes at the _Chloe_ -ness of it all.

**[3.22am ~ Chloe]** _Did you know that Japanese Macaques make snowballs just for fun? Can you imagine a bunch of monkeys having a snowball fight??_

**[3.34am ~ Chloe]** _Did you know that sea otters hold hands when they sleep so they don’t drift away from each other? Do you think that’s why people hold each other when they sleep so the other person doesn’t leave?_

**[3.39am ~ Chloe]** _Did you know that Gentoo penguins propose to their life-mates with a pebble? One they spend hours, days, months picking out?? And that Norway actually knighted a penguin?_

**[3.40am ~ Chloe]** _Oh, now I really wanna watch Happy Feet again. The next Bellas Movie Night is going to be Penguin themed_

Beca ends up shaking her head at what she just read. A small, fond smile forms on her face, but her eyes widen as she sees the top of their chat state that Chloe is typing another message. And even though part of her is a little curious at what other random animal fact the redhead had found _this_ time, Beca is still really, really exhausted. So she quickly starts typing a message of her own.

**[3.44am ~ Beca]** _Chloe! What the hell? Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night! Or in the ffin’ middle of the damn night! Normal people are sleeping_

Beca lets out a yawn and slides her body down again so she can lie more comfortably in her bed. She turns onto her back, holding her phone on her stomach with both hands and putting her phone on silent as she watches the top of the chat showing that Chloe’s typing, again.

**[3.46am ~ Chloe]** _Neither one of us is normal :P  Besides, I can’t sleep_

Beca frowns a little at that. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that her best friend couldn’t fall asleep—or sometimes couldn’t even sleep at all—but that was usually whenever the redhead was stressed, not feeling well or if something was bothering her.

She kind of wants to simply text a _‘just try’_ back, but she knows Chloe so well by now, that her friend would only resort to trolling social media—or just find whatever she was into at that moment on the internet—and sending said findings to her when she _really_ couldn’t fall asleep.

Resigning to the fact that she won’t be going back to sleep for at least another hour, she sits up a little again, because if she keeps lying down she will _definitely_ fall asleep on Chloe, and she wouldn’t do that to her, well not intentionally of course. She pulls her pillow up so it can rest between the headboard of her bed and her back, and pulls her blankets a little higher before typing out a reply.

**[3.48am ~ Beca]** _Why can’t you sleep? We don’t have exams, or anything Bellas related going on. I think…_

The reply is almost instant. Beca hopes that by asking this question, that Chloe has caught onto the fact that she’s going to try and actively engage in talking to her until she hopefully does fall asleep. The redhead knows by now that if Beca doesn’t want to talk, that she will just bluntly let her know.

**[3.39am ~ Chloe]** _No exams, nothing Bellas related. I just don’t know…_  

Another message immediately follows, though it does nothing to stop Beca from worrying. Her friend sounds gloom, down, and that’s never a good sign. Chloe is like sunshine, always smiling, always happy and excited. It’s Beca who is supposed to be the raincloud, acting moody and whatnot.

**[3.49am ~ Chloe]** _I just can’t get comfortable or feel relaxed enough to sleep. I actually haven’t slept in a few days…_

That message definitely catches Beca’s attention. How had she not noticed?! How had the other girls not noticed?! Hell, they all live in the same house together and have rehearsals toget—

Beca thinks back to two days ago when they were rehearsing and how Emily had said something about Chloe seeming off. And she realizes that the newest Bella had been right. Something _had_ been off with the redhead.

Usually Chloe had energy for ten, she’d literally be bouncing from the excitement of dancing and singing together. But not that Thursday. Her physique had practically screamed tired, exhausted even. Her eyes had a slightly dimmed look, but was easily covered by the sparkle of anything music-related keeping her busy. Her movements had been a little sloppier and Beca was sure she’d seen her stumble a few times.

She’d been so busy with her own stuff—school, work, making set lists—that she hadn’t even thought of talking to Chloe about how sluggish the girl was behaving. It makes her feel guilty, and that feeling got even worse when she realized that she _had_ caught the redhead with low to almost-no-energy around the house. But she’d done an amazing job with covering it up with smiles and fake enthusiasm though, and Beca once again forgot about bringing it up.

**[3.51am ~ Beca]** _Chlo… I’m so sorry for really not noticing… Why didn’t you say anything??_

Beca can almost see the shrug her friend is doing as she reads the words. Just like she knows that Chloe will tell her that she didn’t want to bother them with it or she comes up with some other excuse. She hopes that she will be honest this time though.

She sees the _Chloe is typing_ notification appear and disappear a few times, she’s clearly trying to make up her mind on what to tell Beca. A short moment later a message finally comes through.

**[3.54am ~ Chloe]** _I didn’t wanna bother you, or the girls. It’s happened before and normally I’ll be so exhausted that eventually I do fall asleep…_

**[3.55am ~ Beca]** _Well, obviously that hasn’t worked. What have you tried?_

**[3.56am ~ Chloe]** _Reading, but I couldn’t focus. Netflix, listening to music…_

**[3.57am ~ Chloe]** _Yoga, breathing exercises, even got a stupid wave sound machine but all that did was make me want to pee_

Beca chuckles at the last part of the message before frowning again as she realizes how many things the redhead has tried already. She remembers when she was little that warm milk usually helped her but she doubts that will help with the insomnia that Chloe is obviously dealing with.

**[3.59am ~ Beca]** _I was gonna ask if you tried warm milk but that probably wouldn’t work anyways… Have you tried sleeping pills?_

Beca waves her right hand through her hair as she lets out another yawn and waits for a reply. She would gladly give her easy sleeping abilities—she can fall asleep anytime, anywhere and has even literally fallen asleep while standing up once—to her best friend if she could.

**[4.01am ~ Chloe]** _Tried warm milk, don’t really like it unless it’s chocolate milk_

**[4.02am ~ Chloe]** _I rather not use sleeping pills. They make me feel groggy and weird_

Okay, so sleeping pills are also out. Beca tries to come up with another possible solution, but her brain is too fried and she can’t come up with anything else. Well, there is something that hasn’t been tried, but she isn’t quite sure if she should suggest it. She worries her thumb nail between her teeth while she thinks the suggestion over in her head.

**[4.08am ~ Chloe]** _You still there? It’s okay if you fell asleep on me though. It’s really late…_

The incoming message pulls Beca from her thoughts. She hadn’t even noticed she zoned out for a couple minutes. She quickly types a message, adding a second one immediately after before she changes her mind.

**[4.09am ~ Beca]** _Sorry! Still here!_

**[4.09am ~ Beca]** _I might have an idea…_

Beca starts biting her bottom lip instead as she waits for a reply. She’s not entirely sure of her idea but if it ends up helping the redhead, then she can get over her own awkwardness.

**[4.10am ~ Chloe]** _Hit me with it! I will literally try anything, and I mean ANYTHING!!_

She can’t backtrack now, so she takes a deep breath and starts typing, hesitating for a moment before she hits send. She needs to just get over herself, it’s not like it would be totally weird for her to suggest this.

**[4.12am ~ Beca]** _Well, we could… try cuddling?_

There isn’t any immediate reply, and Beca knows Chloe has read the message because there’s a checkmark next to her words. She doesn’t realize she was holding her breath until she gets a reply.

**[4.15am ~ Chloe]** _Is my exhaustion playing tricks on me or is THE Beca ‘I don’t do intimacy/touchy-feely’ Mitchell actually suggesting to cuddle and snuggle?_

Beca rolls her eyes. Is it really _that_ strange—yes, the answer is yes. She decides to cover up her awkwardness by sending a teasing threat back.

**[4.17am ~ Beca]** _I can take it back, you know. This is a one-time offer_

The response is immediate and Beca chuckles.

**[4.18am ~ Chloe]** _PLEASE DONT! I’m sorry. I would love some cuddling_

Another message comes through right after, stopping Beca in the middle of typing a reply.

**[4.18am ~ Chloe]** _My room? We won’t disturb Amy then and won’t have to deal with any comment she throws our way. I know you hate her teasings_

It’s like Chloe read her mind. She types a quick reply to which she receives a capitalized _‘yay’_ to. With a small groan at the realization of having to move out of her nice, comfy, warm bed and then having to walk up the stairs to Chloe’s room in the attic, she starts to get up.

She wraps her duvet tightly around her body—no way is she going to let this nice warmth go—and quietly makes her way out of her shared bedroom and up the stairs. She hasn’t noticed that Amy has been awake for a good twenty minutes now and is typing a message in the group chat, that Beca and Chloe aren’t a part of, to tell the girls that the brunette is making her way to _‘her girlfriend’s’_ room in the middle of the night.

Beca reaches the top of the staircase and sees the redhead propped up on her bed, patiently waiting for her. She shakes her head with a small smile on her face before stumbling her way towards the bed.

“Move.” Is all she mumbles out and Chloe chuckles at the blanket covered brunette, before doing as Beca says. The brunette settles down on the bed and immediately lies down.

Chloe simply stares down at her best friend—the girl she’s still secretly in love with—with a soft smile on her face. Beca has her eyes closed already but can feel the way her friend is staring at her.

“Stop staring, lie down. Cuddle. Sleep.” Everything comes out as another mumble and Chloe thinks she’s never seen Beca look this adorable before. She doesn’t comment on it though and simply lies down, she pulls her own blankets with her and snuggles into the brunette’s side while Beca wraps her arms around her body and pulls her closer.

They lie still for a few minutes, nothing is heard except their soft breathing. You’d think that Beca was asleep if you saw her, but Chloe can tell that her friend isn’t sleeping just yet. The redhead can’t help but worry.

“What if I still can’t fall asleep?” She whispers out after another minute of silence. She feels Beca start to rub her back, making her body relax a little. She hadn’t even realized she had tensed up.

“Then you won’t sleep and we’ll just try again tomorrow.” Beca whispers back, this time her words are slightly clearer—she might’ve had a quick moment of internal panic at the realization of how close Chloe is.

“But—” Chloe tries to talk but is interrupted by Beca.

“Shush. Stop worrying, just close your eyes. At least let your body get some rest by just lying down. Like I said, we’ll just keep trying until you _do_ sleep.”

Chloe wishes she was as certain as the brunette sounded, but why not just try? At least she’ll get more cuddling and snuggling with her favorite person out of it.

“Okay…”

“Close your eyes, relax, sleep.” That are the final words being uttered for the rest of the night, or well, early morning.

It takes over thirty minutes, but Chloe does finally fall asleep. Once Beca notices the calm breathing hitting her neck, and how relaxed the redhead snuggled into her feels, she lets herself fall asleep as well.

For the first time in almost 5 days, Chloe finally has a good night’s rest again. All thanks to Beca’s snuggles.


	6. The New Girl In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new girl has caught Beca's eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted before Insomnia but this works too. Also this one is slightly different than how I originally planned to write it, but I like it
> 
> I hope you like it too :)

**The New Girl In Town**

 There’s a new girl in town, or well, on campus. And normally Beca _‘Whatever, dude’_ Mitchell couldn’t give a crap about new students—she didn’t care much about anything really, except her music—but there was something about this particular girl that had caught her eye.

Maybe it had been the red hair—since there aren’t that many people on campus with that _specific_ hair color—or maybe it had been the way the girl seemed to carry herself as she confidently strode across campus. Or maybe it had been the dazzling smile on her face when something had made her laugh. Beca just didn’t know.

What she did know, however, is that the girl studied _a lot_. Beca mostly knew since she spent a lot of time in the library herself—for it was the only place she could quietly work on her new mixes without her two friends bothering her—and she often saw the redhead sitting in a corner at a table with multiple books open in front of her.

Beca had no clue when it really started. This weird thing, feeling, whatever it exactly was, that she got whenever she saw the girl around, or when she heard her laugh, or saw her smile at something. She swears she’s not some creepy stalker, she was just noticing the girl, _a lot_.

It took a few weeks to notice how her body was physically reacting to simply seeing the girl that she realized that she was attracted to the redhead. Her stomach felt like it was flipping, her palms would get sweaty and she’d feel a weird tingle run up and down her spine. To say it freaked her out would be a complete understatement.

Yes, she could tell when a woman was beautiful, she does have eyes. But she had never felt attracted to someone of the same sex before, and she’d definitely never had such a strong physical reaction to someone before either. It was way too fast and unexpected.

Beca was really confused and felt a little out of control, and after her friends asked her why she had been behaving so strangely in the past few weeks, it all came out in a jumbled mess. And instead of getting an understanding or maybe advice-filled pep talk, she only received teasing comments.

 _“I think… I think I like her.” Beca stutters out, tilting her head with a look of confusion clear on her face, before continuing, “I mean, she’s_ obviously _not hard to look at… And it’s just…. I don’t know, I just feel weird.”_

_Jesse and Amy both look at each other with huge grins on their faces and a twinkle in their eyes as they continue to listen to Beca ramble about the new girl—someone she didn’t even know the name of—and how strange she felt. It was clear to them what was going on with their friend._

_After another quick moment of eye-contact, the two broke out into song, “Beca has a crush, Beca has a crush.”_

_“Beca is in love.” Jesse added with a teasing smirk, which was of course reciprocated by Amy. They both made a heart with their hands and moved their hands back and forth, making it look like it was beating._

_“What?! No! I’m not!” Beca’s eyes were wide and her body felt a little tingly at those words, but anger and annoyance quickly took over when her friends—though she was really questioning that—broke out into a new song._

_“You want to hug her. You want to kiss her. You want to love her. You want to smooch her. You want to hug her.” The two continued to sing, quoting that certain scene from Miss Congeniality but changing the last word in every sentence._

_“What? N-no.” Beca shook her head at the ridiculousness of her so-called friends, “Guys, cut it out. Ugh, I don’t know why I even bother.”_

_She mumbled the last part under her breath before she leaned down to grab her bag and turned around, needing to get far, far away from Jesse and Amy as they continued to yell teasing remarks at her. Her reply was a simple raise of a middle finger while she quickly walked away._

Talking, well, trying to talk, to her friends had clearly not worked out so well for her. In hindsight she really should’ve expected the childish behavior from the two. They were never really great with advice, or with simply being serious for more than two minutes, and took any opportunity to embarrass and tease her.

After that failed attempt at a serious conversation with her friends Beca had ended up going to the library and made herself comfortable in a corner were rarely anyone came, which she was glad about. She could think in peace there, and luckily, the redhead who had been making her feel these weird things, wasn’t there that day to distract her, and to confuse her even more.

Beca had realized after thirty minutes of just sitting there in silence and going over things in her head, that her friends had been right about one thing. She definitely has a crush on the redhead. And while she thought about that, she made another realization that she didn’t even know the girl’s name. She really was a loser.

In the weeks—well, month—that followed, Beca had accepted her crush on the redhead and tried to come up with ways of how to approach her to start a conversation. She really wanted to know the girl’s name, and a lot more things, but a name would be a good place to start.

She had walked up to the girl four or five times, but had chickened out before going through with it, quickly turning around again and getting away as fast as possible. It had probably been for the best since she would just make a huge fool out of herself.

What she needed was a plan, and to somehow find courage to actually go through with it when the moment arises. Little did she know what was going to happen just a week later...

XOX

Beca was walking around in the park, trying to come up with scenarios of when and how she could potentially strike up a conversation with her _crush_ when someone suddenly walks into her and makes her stumble backwards with a gasp.

She braces herself for the fall but two strong hands quickly grip onto her upper arms, keeping her upright. She quickly grasps onto the person’s elbows to steady herself. Her legs almost give out on her when her eyes make contact with the bluest eyes she’s ever seen.

 _“Holy Blues!”_ She whispers out as she continues to stare straight into those eyes. A chuckle breaks the spell she had found herself in and she shakes her head a little as she takes in who’s holding her. Shit! It was the redhead…

“Uhm…” Beca mumbles out as her eyes widen comically and her face starts to feel hot as a blush begins to form.

“You okay?” The redhead asks in a soft yet amused tone.

“Uh-huh.” Beca can only dumbly nod before shaking her head at herself, she clears her throat and hopes she sounds normal, “Yea, I’m fine. Sorry.”

Beca lets go of the redhead’s elbows and frowns a little when she feels the girl’s hands let go of her upper arms. The girl doesn’t see the look as she bends down to pick up Beca’s bag, that she’d apparently dropped, and hands it back to her.

“I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who almost completely waltzed you over.” The girl says in the same soft voice before continuing, “I’m sorry for not looking and just walking into—Wait a minute! I know you!”

Beca’s eyes widen again. _How can she possibly know me?_

“Uh…”

“Yea, you’re always in the library, working on your laptop. I don’t know what you do but you’re always so focused on your screen with your tongue poking out. It’s cute.” The redhead tells her with a smile on her face and Beca can only continue to stare wide-eyed at her.

 _She knows me! Wait, how does_ she _know I poke my tongue out when I’m concentrating on something… Oh god, she must have been looking at me… Hold on! She called me cute!_

Beca shakes her head again as her brain tries to catch up with the information she’s receiving. She notices the girl is still talking to her, with the same amused look on her face, when she catches the last part of her sentence.

“—Anyways, I’d like to get to know you, uhm… ”

The frown on the girl’s face might be the cutest thing Beca has ever seen and makes her forget to answer before a raise of an eyebrow catches her attention and she finally replies, “Uh, it’s Beca. Mitchell—I’m Beca Mitchell.”

She mentally facepalms herself. But the giggles spilling from the girl in front of her make her feel a little better. _Hopefully that means she doesn’t think I’m a_ complete _idiot_

“Well, Beca Mitchell… I’m Chloe Beale.” She smiles again. “So, can I take you for a coffee or something… Like a date?”

 _‘Chloe… Yea, that name fits’_  Beca thinks to herself before her eyes widen once again when she realizes what _Chloe_ just asked her. She hopes she’s not dreaming because it really sounded like she was just asked to go on a date. With her crush. She and her crush. On a date.

“Oh… Uhm.” Beca mumbles again. _Actual words would be really appreciated right about now…_ Her brain feels like its shortcutting. Chloe seems to take her frozen, confused state as a no.

“We don’t have to—” Before the girl can backtrack, Beca quickly interrupts her. She’s been waiting for this moment for over a month now, maybe even longer if she’s being honest, and there’s no way she’s not accepting this offer.

“No! I mean, yea. Yes.” Beca closes her eyes while Chloe chuckles at her sudden outburst. She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes, “I would like to go on a d-date with you.”

Chloe’s smile is mesmerizing and it works as a perfect distraction before Beca realizes that the girl has hooked her arm around hers and is pulling her with her. She stumbles forward before looking at their linked arms before looking at Chloe while they start walking together.

“Oh… You meant _now_.”

“Yup. I—uh,” The redhead stutters a little, before clearing her throat and sounding like her confident self again, “I actually wanted to ask you out a lot sooner. But this works too.”

Beca almost trips over her feet but luckily the redhead has a strong grip on her and keeps her upright. The brunette looks up at Chloe with wide eyes, “You.. What?”

The redhead simply grins at her and continues to pull her along with her, “You’re cute when you look all wide-eyed. Now, let’s get a move on, I got questions to ask and a brownie that has my name on it waiting for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chance that I'll write an accompanying one-shot but from Chloe's view. But that also depends if you want me to


	7. Finding Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is MIA and Beca just really wants—needs—to find her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little sad, which differs from what I usually write(which is obviously humor and fluff). Funnily, the only problem I ran into with this one was deciding on a title and summary(I'm awful at them)
> 
> Hope you like it

**Finding Chloe**

_ April 12th _

The twelfth day of the fourth month of the year. A day filled with sadness. A day filled with tears and painful memories. A day filled with only clouds. And a day that Chloe wished didn’t exist.

Everything had been fine for years, until it suddenly wasn’t. And now it hadn’t been right for seven years since that particular day.

Every year since then, Chloe made sure to not be around other people. She just didn’t want to deal with anyone. She didn’t go to her classes, she wasn’t on campus, and she definitely wasn’t in the Bellas house.

No. She was away. And she wasn’t returning until this awful day had ended.

XOX

_ 2.34pm _

Beca barges through the front door of the Bellas house. She drops her messenger bag on the island in the middle of the kitchen as she quickly walks into the living room. She’s looking for someone.

She doesn’t find  _ her _ , but she does find Emily, Stacie and Jessica lounging in the living room. Maybe they know where her co-captain  _ slash _ best friend is.

“Have you seen Chloe?” Beca asks them and they all shake their heads at her, which causes her to let out a disappointed sigh. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and unlocks her screen. Still no message.

“Do you know where she could be? I need to talk to her.” She asks as she looks up at them again.

“No clue.” Jessica states.

“Oh, okay…” Beca frowns and runs a hand through her hair while biting her bottom lip.

To be honest, she’s a little worried. This morning she’d seen Chloe rush out the door at the crack of dawn—even though she knows that the redhead’s classes don’t begin until 10am—and she hadn’t heard from her since. She’d sent her multiple messages and called her at least five times, but had been greeted by her voicemail each time.

Chloe had always been adamant about the Bellas letting one of them know where they were. Especially at parties. They had a sister-before-mister code and it was an unspoken rule to text if they were staying the night somewhere else. It also went for when they were traveling somewhere; always text when you landed or arrived at your destination.

But Chloe hadn’t sent any texts, not to her or in the group chat they had. And she also hadn’t replied to any of her messages or calls. If any of the others—especially Beca—forgot or simply didn’t let Chloe know where they were, they’d get a talking to about how important it is to tell someone about your whereabouts.

So, Beca wasn’t only worried, but she was also getting a little mad now. You can’t tell others off and then not follow the rule yourself. It doesn’t work that way.

Beca needed to talk to Chloe about their still undecided setlist and about rehearsal schedules for the upcoming championship so she could line them up with her work schedule for her internship. But most of all, she really needed to vent to her best friend about the shitty day she’d had.

“Hey, what day is it?” Stacie suddenly speaks up and pulls Beca from her thoughts.

“Uhm, it’s Thursday.” Emily answers with a look of confusion on her face.

“No, no. I mean what date.” Stacie asks instead while the three girls simply look at her in confusion.

“It’s the twelfth?” Beca questions more than asks after unlocking her phone again and checking it for her. She has no idea what that has to do with anything.

“Ah,” Stacie nods her head at herself and Beca shoots her a look, silently urging her to elaborate, which she does after a moment, “You won’t find Chloe today. At least not here or on campus.”

This confuses Beca even more, especially after a look of recognition passes over Jessica’s face. Emily still looks like a confused puppy, her face moving from looking at Stacie to Jessica to Beca and back again.

“Explain please.” Beca puts her hands on her hips, her left hand still holding her phone.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed these past three years, but every year on this day, Chloe is MIA. and then simply shows up all normal again the next day.” Stacie tells them, well mainly Beca, and the short brunette furrows her eyebrows as she tries to think back to the previous years.

There had been a couple of times that the redhead had suddenly disappeared on them—on  _ her _ —which mostly happened when they were at parties, but she’d always reappeared a few hours later again, except for… Oh. Stacie was right.

Beca remembers that she  _ had _ noticed Chloe being gone for a good part of the day in the first year of living in the Bellas house. But she’d been too occupied with school work, rehearsals and Jesse, who had kept  _ annoyingly _ distracting her, to really realize how long the girl had been gone for.

But after that mysterious disappearance, the redhead had turned back up and was behaving like her happy, bubbly self again—acting as if she hadn’t been gone for almost 24 hours without letting anyone know about it—making Beca forget about it as soon as she’d seen her co-captain.

And Beca never asked her about it, even when it happened again a year later. Again, she’d been too busy to bring it up with the redhead. She should really start to pay more—well,  _ even more _ —attention to her best friend. Because even though it had,  _ apparently _ , happened for the past 3 years—maybe even longer—Beca should’ve realized this recurring pattern.

“ _ Shit _ .” She whispers out underneath her breath at the realizations while she weaves her right hand through her hair. She’s a really sucky friend.

The urge of having needed to talk to Chloe only grows stronger with this new information. Something has clearly been going on with her best friend and she wants, no  _ needs _ , to find out what exactly.

She’s definitely not the best at confronting or comforting others, but with Chloe it’s different. It’s always been different. So, if either of those things need to happen if,  _ when _ , she finds her, then Beca is willing to put her own awkwardness aside and be there for the redhead.

“Do you know who might know where Chloe could be?” Beca eventually asks them, the question mostly directed to Stacie, since she  _ apparently _ knows the most.

“I guess Aubrey. She’s known Chloe the longest.” Stacie offers her and Beca scrunches up her face at the thought of having to call Aubrey.

With a sigh she nods her head at the girls, “Well, I guess I’m gonna call Aubrey then…”

Beca unlocks her phone while she turns around and walks towards the front door so she can sit on the front steps and talk to her old captain in silence. She hits the call button just before she takes a seat on the top step and looks out over the lake.

The phone keeps ringing in her ear and she’s about to hang up before it goes to voicemail when a breathless voice answers,  _ “Hello, this is Aubrey Posen.” _

Beca frowns and shakes her head at the formal tone. Normally she would make a sarcastic comment or joke about it, but she has no time for this today. She’s on a mission. And that mission is to find Chloe.

“Hey. I need your help.” She cringes at the spoken words, never having thought she’d utter them to anyone, nonetheless to Aubrey of all people.

There’s a surprised chuckle on the other end,  _ “Wow, never thought the day would come that thee Beca Mitchell would ask  _ me _ for help.” _

“Shut it, Aubrey. Chloe’s—well, she’s been MIA and I need to find her.” Beca rushes out and can practically hear the frown in the blonde’s voice.

_ “What Chloe’s MIA? What—Oh…” _ Aubrey’s voice trails off and Beca rolls her eyes.

“Okay. So you  _ definitely _ know  _ something _ . Can you please enlighten me?” The question is more a statement and she can hear a long breath being let out before Aubrey asks her a question in return.

_ “Has she told you anything?” _

Beca frowns, “Who? Chloe? No, she hasn’t. If she  _ had _ , I wouldn’t be calling  _ you _ .”

_ “No need to get snarky,”  _ Aubrey pauses for a moment, probably to gather her thoughts on what to share and what not, before speaking again,  _ “If she hasn’t told you, then I can’t tell you. All I can say is that she does this every year, and that she doesn’t want anyone to find her.” _

“I gathered that already…” Beca grumbles out underneath her breath but still clear enough for Aubrey to hear it.

_ “I’m sorry I can’t say more. It’s just not for me to tell you.” _

Beca takes a few deep breaths before speaking again, “So, I guess you don’t know where she is?”

_ "She’s never told me. But, I might—” _ Aubrey stops abruptly, uncertain if she should continue.

“You might  _ what _ ?” Beca sits up straight, her attention completely focused on the blonde’s voice.

Aubrey contemplates what to do or say, and after a moment she decides to tell the brunette about a couple places where Chloe might be hiding out. Beca interrupts her for a moment to rush back inside and write the places—with a few shorthand notes of directions—on a piece of paper.

They hang up a few minutes later, Beca thanking Aubrey and the blonde in turn telling her to just be good and to be there for Chloe. And that the redhead is going to need her. Which all confuses and worries Beca even more.

She borrows Stacie’s car and starts to drive to the first place on her list after grabbing her wallet and keys from her messenger bag. Hopefully she can find Chloe.

XOX

_ 5.26pm _

The first three places had been busts. Chloe hadn’t been at the coffee shop she frequents—though she doesn’t drink coffee, preferring the hot chocolates and caramel drinks they serve—and she’d also wasn’t at the library or dog pound.

Beca kind of had an inkling that if Chloe wasn’t at the dog pound, she wouldn’t be at the other animal shelters, but for the sake of it, she still makes her way over to them. She might be wrong and find her cuddling a dog or cat or whatever creepy animal they have there.

XOX

_ 6.31pm _

Beca is starting to lose hope of finding her best friend. She had been right about not finding her at the animal shelters. Her list is growing smaller and smaller by each destination, and the hopeful feeling she had when she started her search is slowly diminishing.

With another look at her list, she sighs and starts her drive. There are only two more locations on them, and she really hopes she finds her. The worry has been gnawing at her and her thoughts have been running rampant inside her head.

She’d sent a few more texts, but those had been unopened thus unanswered, which only added to her ever growing worry. She was considering to just drive around all night if she didn’t find her at the suggested places.

She just wants to find Chloe and to talk to her, or to listen to her if that’s what she needed. That is,  _ if  _ the redhead  _ wants  _ and  _ lets _ her.

XOX

_ 7.14pm _

Chloe wasn’t on the east side of the surprisingly huge park that the city had, and when Beca drove by  _ Tony’s _ , their favorite diner to eat at—just her and Chloe—she decided to take a look around there as well. But Chloe wasn’t there and Tony, the owner, and his wife, had told her they’d keep an eye out for her.

Yes, they’d eaten there so many times that they had the owners’ phone numbers and vice versa—Chloe was a very social and talkative person who loves to make friends with practically everybody. Including Tony and his wife, Elena.

Beca lets out a frustrated groan. One place left to go, well, it wasn’t exactly a place. It was the west side of the park, the side that had a big grass field with a couple trees spread out through it and a little pond.

She doesn’t have to drive all that far before she finds an empty parking place. She prays that Chloe is here, she actually whispers a prayer underneath her breath even though she isn’t religious, like at all. She steps out of the car and locks the door before walking towards the entrance.

Beca strolls along the designated path, looking around her in search of Chloe. She walks deeper into a part where it’s mostly trees, the pathway leading her towards an opening where the big grass field starts. She walks through it and as she stands under the last two trees on either side of her, she stops and looks around her.

To her left side is the little pond with a few ducks in them, a family of four feeding the birds around them and in the water, and to her right is the grass field. It’d be completely open if it weren’t for the couple trees that are planted every few meters in the grass and along the continuous pathway.

Beca takes a few more steps before she stops in her tracks and feels as if her breath has been taken away when she sees a little figure sitting underneath one of the bigger trees. The hair had been a dead giveaway, but even if Chloe didn’t have fiery red hair, Beca would still know it was her by the way she’s sitting.

She smiles at herself and whispers a  _ ‘fucking finally’ _ underneath her breath as she slowly makes her way to her. As she gets closer, she notices that Chloe is staring straight forward and that her body seems to be shaking with every other inhale.

It makes her frown, Chloe is obviously upset about something. And that fact is only supported when Beca sees the tears on her cheeks when she’s only a few steps away from her. Chloe hasn’t noticed her and Beca doesn’t really know what to do, her plan in her head hadn’t gotten this far.

Beca decides to go with just softly acknowledging her friend.

“Hi, Chlo.”

It’s soft, not as soft as a whisper but not her usual talking volume either. There is no reaction to it, so Beca stands for a few awkward seconds before moving forward and slowly sitting down next to the redhead.

Chloe is hugging her knees to her chest, her arms are wrapped around them and her chin rests on top of her knees. She’s still staring straight forward, dried and wet tear tracks on her cheeks. The new tears slowly drip on her knees, legs and arms.

Beca simply takes her time looking her over. Her eyes eventually stop on her face, or more specifically on her eyes. Those brilliant, vibrant blue eyes now have a dull, sad look to them, and it breaks her heart to see her friend so distraught.

After another moment of silence, Beca decides to speak up again, being careful to use a soft voice, “I’ve been looking for you all day.”

She doesn’t get a reply, or even an acknowledgement as Chloe keeps looking in front of her. But Beca can tell that Chloe knows she’s there and that she’s listening to her by the way her breathing has started to become slower and calmer.

“I’ve been worrying about you,” Beca tells her, keeping her focus on her friend’s face, “You never replied to my texts, or picked up when I tried to call you.”

Chloe stays silent but she does finally turn her head to rest her cheek on her knees and stares at Beca, she’s barely blinking which freaks the brunette out a little. Especially when she sees some kind of pain reflected in those sad eyes.

Beca simply continues to speak to her friend, hoping that her next words will get more of a reaction, “I actually had to call Aubrey for help.”

It does get a reaction, in the form of widened eyes and a silent  _ ‘oh’ _ being breathed out before Chloe’s eyebrows form into a frown. Beca stays quiet, having known the redhead for a while now, and knows that she’s contemplating on what to say to her in response.

Beca waits patiently for Chloe to find her words, silently watching her open and close her mouth before shaking her head at herself. The brunette was never really patient—not liking the silence, or the awkward pauses in between—but with Chloe, it’s different.

“I’m sorry.”

It’s so softly spoken that Beca would’ve missed it if she hadn’t been sitting this close and hadn’t been so focused on her best friend. She also notes how hoarse Chloe’s voice sounds. She guesses it’s from not speaking all day, and from the amount of crying the redhead must have been doing.

“Are you—” Beca shakes her head at herself for attempting to ask  _ that _ question. She can clearly see that she’s not okay. It’s one of her own most-hated questions and she knows she herself would bite someone’s head off if they dared ask her  _ that _ if they saw her so obviously being  _ not okay _ .  

“Don’t answer that.” She quickly speaks up again, she clears her throat before opening and closing her mouth a few times. She twists her mouth as she tries to think of something to say or ask.

“It’s okay.” Chloe’s soft, scratchy voice interrupts her thoughts and Beca simply looks at her, waiting with baited breath if her best friend will continue to talk. If she doesn’t, then the brunette is happy to just sit with her.

Chloe doesn’t know  _ why _ , but something inside of her tells her that it’s okay to  _ finally _ tell someone. To tell _ Beca _ . Maybe it’s because she’s just tired of keeping it in, or maybe it’s because it’s Beca, who’d apparently been looking for her all day. So for once, she listens to that voice inside of her and prepares herself to share her deepest secret.

“I—uhm… Today,” Chloe turns her head forward again as she clears her throat before continuing, “This day. This  _ date _ … I, I hate it.”

Beca frowns as she keeps staring at Chloe’s side profile, the redhead not being able to look at her as she tells her just why she hates this date.

“When I was 16, my dad—uhm, he—” Chloe swallows harshly and Beca feels a feeling of dread wash over her, “He died.”

“Oh, Chlo. I—” Beca whispers out softly but Chloe shakes her head as fresh tears roll down her cheeks and the brunette stops talking, letting her friend continue.

“We were, playing basketball. He was trying to, beat me. He never won though,” Chloe chuckles through her tears as a memory of her dad trying to cheat on her so he could  _ finally _ win a one-on-one game against her, “We were joking around, I accused him of cheating—he totally was—when suddenly…”

Chloe stops and takes a shaky breath, “He just collapsed.”

Beca feels her heart break, and she watches as Chloe’s body starts to shake as she lets out a few sobs. She doesn’t know what to do—again, not good at comforting people—so she simply watches as Chloe wipes a hand roughly over her cheeks.

Her hands twitch a little, wanting to reach out to her friend, but she knows this could possibly do more harm than good right now. There’s probably more Chloe has to say and Beca has a feeling that she hadn’t talked about this in a long time, maybe not even ever.

“We—The paramedics… They, couldn’t—” Chloe shakes her head again as she starts gasping for oxygen, “They sh-shocked him… It didn’t work. It didn’t. Why didn’t it work, Beca?!”

Chloe had lifted and turned her head towards her best friend as she brokenly and angrily spoke out the last words. Her face is red and wet, her body is shaking and she can’t catch her breath.

“Oh, sweetie. Come here.” Beca immediately moves closer and wraps her arms around Chloe’s body, the redhead just falls into her and the brunette feels her own body shake along with the broken sobs her friend lets out.

Beca holds on tight, placing her head on top of Chloe’s and rubbing her back while humming softly to her. In between her humming, she sniffles a few times as her own tears roll down her cheeks.

She doesn’t know how long they sit there, Chloe’s basically sitting in her lap as she cries and cries, letting out every emotion she’s been keeping hidden and inside of her ever since  _ that _ day.

The sun has started to set, coloring the sky in a soft pink, violet hue. The voices of people around them have started to grow softer until it’s just the two of them.

Beca has no idea when it started, but she was swaying a little from side to side as her arms keep their tight hold on her best friend. The swaying seems to help calm Chloe down though, so she doesn’t stop and continues to rub her back, hum and lets herself place a kiss on the redhead’s head every now and then.

XOX

_ 8.48pm _

It’s dark, well, not the completely pitch black darkness, but the dark blue sky kind of darkness. The only light around them comes from the lampposts lining the pathway, the stars up above and a brightly shining moon.

Chloe had stopped crying about twenty minutes ago, every now and then she lets out a sniffle. Beca had simply moved to lean back against the tree and had pulled the redhead to straddle her lap, so she could continue her humming and back rubbing.  

“I’m sorry,” Chloe whispers softly into her neck, where she had hidden her face.

Beca frowns in confusion, “Why are you sorry?”

Chloe simply shrugs in her arms, before softly speaking in an even scratchier voice.

“For disappearing and not telling you. For breaking down on you and putting this heavy stuff onto you. For crying all over you,” Chloe moves her head back a little and looks down at Beca’s left shoulder and makes a face, “For leaving snot on you. That’s, gross.”

Beca chuckles at that and moves her right hand up over the redhead’s arm to land on her shoulder, before letting it trail up over her neck to finally land on her cheek, staring into her eyes with a look of seriousness, “You don’t have anything to be sorry about, okay?”

She brushes her thumb underneath Chloe’s left eye. Chloe simply closes her eyes and leans into the hand before letting out a long, but shaky sigh.

“How long has it been since you talked about it?” Beca asks gently and feels Chloe tense up a little in her arms. She starts to trail her fingers down over her cheek and neck to her shoulder and up again to keep her calm.

Chloe twists her mouth a little as she looks down, avoiding eye contact with Beca as she speaks, “This was—I never…”

Beca understands and shushes her before pulling her closer again, Chloe immediately wraps her arms around the brunette’s shoulders and holds tightly on to her. They don’t say anything after that for a moment. The only sounds filling the air around them is their own breathing and the occasional cricket chirping or a frog croaking from around the pond.

Beca eventually breaks the silence, “You can always come to me, you know. Whenever you get upset or I don’t know… Next year, if you want to, we can just go somewhere together, that way you don’t have to be alone and I won’t have to worry about you.”

It takes a moment, but then Chloe nods her head and whispers a soft  _ ‘okay’ _ in her ear. Beca lets out a little content smile at the answer. She starts trailing her hands up and down Chloe’s back, she feels her body sag more against her and she can’t help but love the feeling of the redhead in her arms.

“You know—” Chloe starts up after yet another moment of silence. Beca almost thought the girl had fallen asleep in her arms for a moment there because Chloe was leaning so heavily against her, but apparently not.

“—for someone who doesn’t like hugs or cuddling, and for someone who claims to suck at comforting others, you’re doing amazingly well.” Chloe continues and Beca can hear the amused smile in her voice.

“Shut up.” She says with a chuckle and roll of her eyes. Chloe lets out her own chuckle before she leans back again and gives Beca her own serious look as she stares deeply into her eyes.

“Thank you.”

Beca simply gives her one of those rare soft smiles and Chloe can feel her heart beating a little faster. They keep staring intently into each other's eyes and before they know it they both start leaning in a little.

They press their foreheads together, Chloe bites her lower lip as she looks into Beca’s eyes, before softly whispering, “Are you sure?”

Beca looks up from Chloe’s lips where they had dropped down to a moment ago and looks back into the redhead’s intense eyes and nods her head a little, before whispering softly herself, “Are you?”

Chloe swallows and licks her lips before nodding her head. They lean in closer and with one more careful look into the redhead’s eyes, the brunette leans forward and captures Chloe’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

They keep their lips pressed against each other for a long moment before breaking apart again. Chloe leans her forehead against Beca’s and they both have small, content smiles on their faces as their eyes stay closed.

Beca is the first one to open her eyes, her smile growing a little at the relaxed look on Chloe’s face. A few seconds later, the redhead opens her eyes as well and they both break out in big grins before Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s shoulders again as the brunette pulls her in closer with her arms wrapped around her back.

They don’t speak. They just enjoy this moment between the two of them, of being in each other’s arms after sharing their first kiss. Their hearts and heads are racing, yet they can feel a sense of calmness settle over them at the same time.

Chloe feels lighter. She doesn’t know if it’s from the kiss, or from being in Beca’s arms—something that has always managed to make her feel better on the couple occasions that Beca held her—or from  _ finally _ sharing her hurt, well, a part of her hurt, with someone.

It’s probably a combination of all those things. And maybe, today is a start of something new. Maybe today, of all days, can finally become a  _ slightly _ better day again instead of a day she hates so much. Maybe after today, after this moment, she can finally start to make peace and let go with the loss of her father.

She feels that with Beca by her side, she can get through it, or at least start to really and truly deal with it. Just like they got through other hardships in the past few years, where Chloe had been in too much denial to notice how stressed and exhausted she was until it became too much, and Beca had kindly—or rather bluntly—told her to stop for a moment and breathe.

As if Beca knows what she’s been thinking about, she whispers into Chloe’s ear, “You’re not alone anymore, okay? You got me now.”

And Beca means it. Chloe can feel she means it, can hear it in her voice and the redhead believes her.

XOX

_ 12.43am _

They had left the park around 12am. Their behinds, or mostly Beca’s, had started to ache and the brunette wasn’t sure if her legs were still attached to her body since she couldn’t feel a thing after sitting so long with Chloe in her lap.

Chloe had simply laughed at Beca as she watched the brunette struggle to get up and then almost immediately collapse to the ground again. With help, and maybe a few teasing comments that were directly met by glares and words of  _ ‘This is what I get for comforting you?!’ _ , the two made their way to where Beca had parked Stacie’s car.

They arrived at the Bellas house twenty minutes later and quickly made their way up the stairs to get ready for bed. Luckily none of the other girls were awake so they took advantage of getting ready together—sharing a bathroom to brush their teeth at the same time—before moving to Chloe’s room and laying down in her bed together.

Once Chloe’s head hit the pillow, she felt how exhausted her body was feeling. It always did after this day, but somehow this time it felt different. Beca’s arms wrapping around her—Beca  _ actually _ snuggling up to her—pulled her from her thoughts and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face after pulling the girl closer.

It didn’t take long before she felt Beca’s soft, slow and deep breathing hit her neck. She let the steady breathing lull her to sleep and it wasn’t long before she drifted off in a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

XOX

_ April 12th _

The twelfth day of the fourth month of the year. A day still filled with a layer of sadness, with tears and sometimes painful memories, but slowly overtaken by happy, not-so-painful memories. A day filled with clouds, but sometimes a ray of sun filtered through.

A day Chloe used to wish didn’t exist. Now it are moments when she wished it didn’t exist.

Things had been fine for years, then they hadn’t and now it felt like things were slowly getting better. A particular day with a particular event she still wishes to forget at times, but is making her peace with.

Every year before, Chloe would hide away. Escape from the people around her and ignore that what happened had  _ really _ happened, to not deal with the hole that had formed in her heart and the feelings that came along with it.

But not anymore. She didn’t hide anymore, well not as often as before. Now she had a support system behind her. Her Bellas. But more importantly, she had Beca. And with Beca, she had learned that anything is possible. And that she’d never have to deal with heavy stuff on her own again.


	8. And They Call It Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca comes home to a surprise. Chloe's just very sneaky.
> 
> Idea is from the prompt: "Where did all these puppies come from?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some fluff, and I hope you like it :)

**And They Call It Puppy Love**

Beca smiles as she parks her car in the driveway of her house. She’s home early, well, earlier than she had been for the past two weeks. She’s been busy working with Emily on the girl’s second album, which meant that there were a lot of late night writing and recording sessions keeping her at the studio.

She turns the car off, unfastens her seat belt and leans over to grab her black messenger bag from the passenger seat before taking the bouquet of soft pink and purple flowers. Beca gets out of the car and locks it before making her way to the front door.

She unlocks the door and smiles, “Honey, I’m home!”

The greeting had become this ridiculous thing between Beca and her wife. It had started with Chloe yelling it every time she came home after studying at a classmate’s place when she was still attending Vet School, and Beca had started to yell it too whenever she was the last one home, which was pretty often lately.

Beca walks further into the house after she closed the door behind her. She frowns when she doesn’t see or hear her wife anywhere, “Chloe?”

There’s no reply, just silence. She walks into the living room and places her bag and the flowers on the table behind the couch. She’s just about to call out again when a sudden pitter-patter noise comes towards her and her eyes widen when the noise multiplies.

“What the—” Her mouth drops open as she watches not one, not two, but three German Shepherd puppies coming her way. A fourth and fifth pup seem to come from the back door, that she now notices is open.

The five dogs start to run around in the living room, chasing after each other, and Beca shakes her head. She rubs her eyes and pinches herself to see if she’s really seeing this or if she’s just dreaming. One of the dogs barks, loudly, and yep, this is real. This is really happening…

“Chloe!” She shouts out, hoping her wife hears her this time.

“Oh hey babe! Just a second.” The reply seems to come from outside and a moment later the redhead walks in and Beca’s eyes widen once again. Her wife is holding  _ another  _ dog in her hands, which means there are actually  _ six _ puppies in their house.

“What? Where did all these puppies come from?!  _ How  _ did they get here?” Beca asks her wife while looking around her and suddenly sprinting forward to shoo one of the puppies away from her bag when he attempts to bite on her keycard that’s attached to it.

“Well, when a male dog and a female dog—” Chloe starts but Beca interrupts her.

“I know  _ how _ , Chloe.” She glares at her wife before putting one hand on her hip while pointing around the living room with her other hand, “I meant, how did they get  _ here _ .”

“I drove them here with my car, and then I let them in.” Chloe says, a teasing grin on her face that only grows when she hears her wife let out a groan and sees her roll her eyes.

“Chlo…” It comes out as a whine and the redhead lets out a giggle, “Stop being such a smartass.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Chloe apologizes through another giggle and presses a kiss to the head of the sleeping puppy in her arms before continuing, “There wasn’t enough space in the clinic for the night, so I took them with me.”

“You did what now?!” Beca isn’t sure if her hearing is working correctly right now. Her wife has done some weird and unexpected things in the past, but this almost takes the cake.

“Oh come on, it’s not like this is a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? We are talking about puppies! Six of them! They’re gonna tear up the whole house…” Beca realizes and looks around her, already imagining the mess they’ll make.

“Don’t be so dramatic. They’ve been here for three hours already, they’re pretty well-behaved,” Chloe says as she walks closer to her wife who seems to be freaking out slightly, “Besides, their carriers are outside, which is where they will be staying tonight as well.”

“There aren’t any holes in my backyard, right? There better not be!” Beca suddenly worries. 

“ _ Your _ backyard? Who mows the lawn the most?” Chloe raises a knowing eyebrow at her wife who sends her a playful glare before shaking her head and letting out a long breath.

“And no, there are no holes. Now, is that good enough for you?” Chloe adds with a look that tells Beca to stop coming up with other excuses. It’s clear that nothing she says will change the situation.

“Okay… fine. But so help me God, if something is bitten or destroyed…”

“So help you God? You’re not even religious.” Chloe states with a raised eyebrow and Beca simply rolls her eyes again.

“Not the point.” Beca growls out a little before looking down when one of the puppies starts playing with one of her laces. She can’t help but let out a small smile as he fails to pull it loose.

“See, they’re cute. Now stop growling and come play with them outside.” Chloe tells her while starting to walk over to the backdoor. She whistles loudly and four of the puppies immediately run up to her and follow her outside. The other pup keeps standing at Beca’s feet.

“What are  _ you _ looking at?” She asks him and he simply tilts his head at her. She sighs and picks him up when he continues to simply stare up at her with literal puppy eyes.

As soon as Beca holds him in her arms, he leans forward and licks her nose. She makes a face at first before finally letting out a smile as he keeps licking her, “Okay, okay. You’re cute. You’ve made your point.”

She starts to move before remembering the flowers she had brought for her wife and decides to put them in water before walking outside to join her wife and the other dogs. She keeps holding the pup in one hand, and even starts to talk to him as if he understands a word of what she’s saying.

XOX

Okay, Beca can’t lie, playing with the puppies was fun, and something she didn’t even know she’d needed. She was worried that their house would get absolutely destroyed, and she didn’t even want to think about any possible damage to the furniture or her precious vinyl collection that could’ve been made, but luckily they’d spent most of the day outside.

They’d only let the dogs inside to eat their food before going outside again and continuing to play. Like Chloe had said, these puppies were pretty well-behaved for their age, and Beca guesses it has more to do with the amount of time her wife had spent with them at the clinic.

Next to being a vet, Chloe had also taken a special course to become a dog trainer when a woman with a guide dog had come into the clinic and she’d seen how amazing it was how much the dog could help someone who was blind.

She’d learned they were also amazing at helping people who suffer from anxiety or PTSD. And now whenever there were puppies, she and a colleague would observe them and try to teach them things to see if they had the potential to become a guide dog.

Spending the day with the puppies, and mostly with one in particular, made Beca think of getting one. The pup who had attached himself to her side for the whole day, had really warmed her up to the idea. Chloe had been asking and dropping hints about getting a dog for months now, and she was slowly starting to agree.

XOX

“Hey Chlo?” Beca speaks out as she waits in bed for her wife. Chloe sticks her head out of the bathroom and gives her a nod, not being able to talk since she’s brushing her teeth.

“So, today…” She starts off but stops. Chloe raises an eyebrow at her, as if she knows what her wife is about to say.

“Mhm.” Is the only response she can make and waits for Beca to continue.

“I know you’ve been asking to get a dog… And I know I kept saying no…” Beca slowly speaks out as she starts to play with the duvet, and Chloe smiles before turning back to the bathroom and spitting out the toothpaste.

She quickly rinses her mouth with water before walking out of the bathroom and turning off the light. She turns around to stare at her wife, waiting for her to continue, “Yes?”

“Well, that little bugger wouldn’t leave me alone, and it made me think. Maybe—”

“When do you wanna arrange things?” Chloe interrupts with a big smirk on her face as she crosses her arms in front of her and leans back against the desk next the now closed bathroom door.

“What?”

“Oh, you know  _ what _ . I saw those smiles. I know you fell in love with him.” Chloe tells her with a pointed look and Beca shakes her head at her with a small smile on her face.

“Busted. Wait a minute…” Beca suddenly squints her eyes at her wife, “Was this your plan? Take some puppies home and make me fall in love with them, so I would agree on getting one?”

Chloe just shrugs, but the twinkle in her eyes give her away, “Maybe.”

“Hmm, well played Ms. Mitchell.”

Chloe playfully curtsies before walking over to the bed and crawling in next to her wife, “So, did it work?”

Beca sends her a pointed look, “You  _ know _ it did.”

“Great! Delia already has the paperwork ready, we just gotta pick one—though I already know who it’ll be—and sign the papers.” Chloe smiles bashfully up at her and Beca shakes her head once again. She leans down and places a kiss on top of the redhead’s nose.

“You finally get your dog then.”

Beca didn’t know it was possible but her wife’s grin grows even bigger and her eyes are twinkling. She looks absolutely beautiful right now and Beca leans down to place another kiss on her wife’s nose.

“Yes I do. You, of all people, should know by now that I always get what I want.”

“Yea, whatever.” Beca simply mumbles out before sliding down and cuddling into her wife’s side. Chloe wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer into her.

“Got you too, didn’t I?”

“Go to sleep.” Beca grumbles out before closing her eyes and feels more than hears her wife giggle in reaction. She feels a kiss being dropped to the top of her head and a soft  _ I love you _ being whispered in her ear.

“Love you too. Goodnight, Chlo.” She sleepily whispers out.

“Sweet dreams.” Chloe smiles and finally closes her eyes as well, excitement is coursing through her body at knowing that they’re  _ finally  _ getting a dog together. She mentally pats herself on the back for her brilliant idea and eventually she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
